The Honeymoon
by CherylinBoston
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are finally husband and wife. Would you like to tag along on their honeymoon?
1. Chapter 1

_"I like being married." See if you can guess who says that? Thank you all so much for your incredible support. I hope you enjoy Jack and Elizabeth's continuing story…._

_**The Honeymoon**_

Elizabeth opened her eyes, was she dreaming? Did she really ….but a smile crept on her face as she felt Jack's lips on her neck.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton," he was behind her and gave her waist a light squeeze.

She rolled onto her back, "Good morning," she whispered, looking at him as he hovered over her, looking at her with his dreamy eyes.

Jack stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Did you sleep well?" He finally asked nervously.

"Yes, did you?" she smiled.

"I did…" his eyes looked over every inch of her face, "you sure are pretty first thing in the morning."

She raised her hand to smooth her hair, "Oh, I must be a sight."

"Yes, a beautiful sight," he kissed her sweetly before rolling onto his back and drawing her against him, "I admit I woke up a few times to make sure you were still here."

"Why, did you think I was going to leave?"

"No…no but I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," he kissed her forehead.

"Oh…nice dream," she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes…very nice," he kissed her.

She nodded and wiggled against him. Jack smiled and held her close, "This is nice."

"It is…"

Jack thought of their tender touches last night, her soft kisses, the way her hands touched his body. He knew he would never forget the way she removed his shirt. He let out another deep sigh and held her tight.

Elizabeth was so content snuggled against Jack, but after a few moments she sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I have to go to the…" she pointed toward the bathroom.

Jack looked realizing what she meant, "Oh…oh, let me get your robe." He got out of bed and headed to the closet, but stopped when he spotted his white shirt on the floor. Smiling he picked it up, went back to the bed and respectfully held it up for her to slip on, "Here, this will do."

Elizabeth did a double take, but slipped into the shirt, pulling it closed and gave him a shy smile as she slipped out of the bed.

Jack lay on his side propped on his elbow watching her walk away, again admiring her long legs. When she reached up and shuffled her fingers through her hair, he plopped back on the bed, "Oh ….please help me…"

Elizabeth closed the bathroom door and sighed. She looked in the mirror, her hair was askew and she raised her hands to smooth it, seeing her wedding ring, "you're a married woman, to that wonderful man…" she shook her head at her silly nerves. When she eventually opened the door, she confidently walked back to the bed to her waiting husband.

Jack looked up and watched as she walked toward the bed, she had buttoned a single button of his shirt, her hair was flowing everywhere and she looked beautiful. His heart skipped a beat as those legs walked toward him and her body peeked at him from under his own white shirt. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder at him.

Jack laughed and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her toward him as she squealed. He leaned over her, "I think I can't be a husband…" he said seriously, smacking his lips, "nope, not with you being so beautiful and looking so good…hmmm, going to be very difficult for me."

She smiled, "Oh, okay Jack…"

"I'm serious, you in my shirt…takes me breath away."

The corner of her mouth turned up, "Then I won't wear your shirt anymore," she unbuttoned the shirt and slowly removed it while staring into his eyes.

His mouth hung open at her seductive action and he growled. He kissed her and slipped his hands under her, "Who am I kidding, I'm going to love being a husband,' he laughed deep in his throat.

She ran her finger down his back, "That sounds more like it, Mr. Thornton." As his touches became more intimate, she raised her leg against his. They became lost with each other, giving and accepting of their love.

Jack held her, "I love you Elizabeth," he whispered breathlessly.

She ran her fingertip over his lips, "I love you too Jack, very much."

Jack rolled onto his back and she snuggled against him.

They both watched as their fingers intertwined, finally she sighed, "I'd like to stay here all day…but….."

Jack smiled, "I know….staying here sounds like a good idea to me," he touched her face. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Coffee? Tea? Don't forget Vernon is picking us up at noon. We need to be ready."

"We'll be ready, but for now, I'm just gonna lie here and hold my beautiful wife," he pulled her warm body against his and she nuzzled into his neck, "you comfortable?"

"Completely," she said as she made circles on his chest with her finger.

Jack touched her shoulder, loving her soft skin, enjoying holding her so close.

"You know what I was thinking about?"

"I could guess…."

Jack laughed, "No…really. I was thinking when we went on the boat for our picnic that first time and the spider was on your shoulder and you flew into my arms…"

She laughed and raised her head, "Why are you thinking about that?"

"Because this week we can go on another boat ride, and I won't have to find a spider," he looked at her.

Her eyes grew wide, "Jack Thornton! Don't tease me, I know you didn't put that spider there to scare me."

"No, but it did make you fly into my arms, which was really nice," he squeezed her against him.

She shivered remembering the spider, "Eww, such a big scary spider."

He rolled onto his side, big smile on his face, "Now you have big scary me!"

She shook her head, "You don't scare me!"

He kissed her, "Good. I'll go make some coffee." He rolled out of bed and she watched him grab his breeches and walk out the bedroom door, biting her finger at the sight of him. She hurried into her closet, put on her long white robe and tied the ribbon belt at the waist. She looked into the mirror, "Visual….men are visual…" she said softly as she opened the neckline a bit and giggled. She went to the kitchen and sat at the table, the bottom half of her robe opening exposing her legs. Jack turned from the stove, "Would you like…whoa," he stopped, seeing her legs.

"What?" she responded innocently as she pulled the robe closed.

Jack looked at her legs and crouched down next to her, "Elizabeth…" he couldn't help look up and down at her body, shaking his head, "Never mind…"

She pulled the robe closed and stood, "I'm…..did I do something wrong?"

"No, no of course not," he touched her arm, "you're so beautiful and I'll just have to get used to seeing you every morning." He took her hand and kissed it, "it's going to be difficult to leave you every day."

She smiled, "I know...it's nice to be here with you….alone," she looked over at the stove, "I think the coffee's done…"

He blinked, "Oh …good, I'll get the cups."

They sat at the table drinking coffee in nervous silence, one looking at the other and then looking away.

"Oh my, what am I thinking….I should make you some breakfast!" She jumped off her chair.

"You don't have to do that, there's fruit and cheese in the icebox," he said.

"Oh," she retrieved the prepared platter and placed it on the table. They began nibbling and lovingly touched each others' hands.

Finally Jack stood, scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. "Jack, what are you doing?" She asked, holding on tightly.

He put her down on the bed, sat next to her and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I know we have to get ready, but you're irresistible."

"You're pretty irresistible yourself, but we do need to get ready."

He nodded. They stood and simultaneously walked toward the bathroom, then stopped. Jack extended his hand, "Oh, you go first."

She clasped her hands together, "No, you go ahead, I can do…something else…while you use the bathroom."

"No, you should go first," he said, "that's right… isn't that how this works?" He laughed nervously.

She pulled the belt on her robe, "It'll work the way we want it to work. You go ahead, I'll make the bed and finish packing for the trip."

Jack reluctantly nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes shaking her head and went about tidying up the room and adding a few items to the bags she had already packed for their trip. She smiled hearing water running and Jack humming, she picked up his pillow and hugged it, thinking of last night and the love they shared. She felt herself gasp thinking of his tender touches, the way his hands seemed to slide over her and his kisses, sweet but passionate. She especially liked the way he held her as they fell asleep. She was caught up in her daydream and didn't hear Jack walk to her side, "Elizabeth?"

She turned, tossed the pillow onto the bed, "Jack…" she looked at him buttoning his shirt.

"Oh my…" she turned.

"Sorry, its okay if I …." he finished buttoning "Is this better?"

Elizabeth looked at him, "Yes, no, I mean, I …I'm not sure…"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, "Guess we have to get used to each other."

"Yes, we do," she smiled and nervously looked away.

"I'll go clean up the kitchen, you can do what you need to do…" he turned to leave.

"Thank you," she loved his respect for her. "Jack, wait," she rushed to him feeling bad, "you look very handsome."

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth pulled the clothing she would wear on the trip and neatly laid it out on the bed before going into the bathroom. She smiled noting that Jack had left the bathroom spotless.

Jack cleaned up the kitchen from their breakfast, hoping to calm his nerves. He went back into the bedroom and saw her things laid out on the bed. He touched her corset, "hello friend" he said with a chuckle and, after glancing toward the bathroom door, poked his finger at her other undergarments. "Hmm."

Elizabeth opened the bathroom door, seeing him. She quickly scooped up her clothes, "Sorry, I guess I'll get dressed in my closet." She hurried in there.

Jack stood speechless at her quick actions. He went to his own closet and packed a few of his own things and returned and sat on the bed waiting.

Elizabeth took several deep breaths trying to calm herself, she decided against the corset and stuffed it into her bag and chose a long chemise instead, thinking it would be more comfortable on the journey. She pulled up her stockings and walked to her dressing table and began brushing her hair.

Jack saw her at her dressing table and walked to the doorway. Elizabeth turned, surprised to see him there.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "I'll bring the bags out onto the porch," he eyed her lovingly.

She twirled the hairbrush in her hand and simply nodded.

When he left, Elizabeth sighed and quickly finished dressing, rushing out to the porch to join Jack.

"You all ready?" Jack asked, sitting on a chair.

"I am," she looked at the house, "everything all set here?"

"Yes, I'll just take one more look," he smiled and went back inside.

Elizabeth waited, leaning on the railing until he came back out, stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm excited for this trip, just us…no one to bother us…or interrupt us."

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled, leaning back on him.

"We're going to have a wonderful time," he kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms over his.

Vernon approached the house in the carriage, "Well look at them, the little lovebirds on the porch," he smiled. "Morning folks!"

Jack helped Vernon load their luggage onto the carriage.

Vernon secured the door after Jack and Elizabeth were seated, "Okay, shouldn't be too long a ride, but you'll be all snug back here, nice and private," he winked.

Elizabeth blushed and looked at Jack who was trying not to smile, "What does that mean?"

Jack turned, "I don't know….would you like me to ask him what he meant?"

"I think I know what he meant," she said softly.

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"I want to know if you know what he meant," her eyes were wide.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Come here, means I can kiss you all I want," he joyfully planted kisses all over her face while she playfully tried to push him away.

After their laughter subsided, Elizabeth leaned toward him, staring into his eyes, "I like being married."

Jack kissed her, "So do I…"

He pulled her close and kept his arms around her, "Hey…"

"What?" she leaned on him, getting comfortable.

"I think you forgot something."

"Oh, well I can probably get it there," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

A smiled crept over Jack's face as his hands explored her back.

"What are you doing?" she squirmed away from him, "What? What is it?"

He whispered, "You forgot your corset," his face showing genuine concern.

She raised her hand to her mouth, "Oh no, I did?" She giggled, teasing him. "Jack, I don't always have to wear that, I thought it might be more comfortable on the ride without it."

Jack tugged at the neckline of her blouse, "So what do you have on instead?" He tried to peek.

She slapped his hand away, "None of your business."

He tilted his head, "Okay, I'll wait until later," he sat back.

She snuggled against him, "Do you really want to see now? It could cause a problem." She looked around, "I don't know if you could control yourself."

"Hmm, probably not," he looked down at her hand resting on his thigh.

"Be better if we just wait a few hours and get to the hotel…" she whispered in his ear.

"Then what…" he said.

"Into our room…" she rubbed her nose against his ear.

"and then…" he sighed.

"I'll show you everything…"

"Everything?" Jack swallowed.

"Yes, everything I'm wearing," she kissed his ear.

"And then what?"

"Then Jack, that will be up to you…" she moved her hand.

Jack moaned, turned and kissed her. "Tell Vernon to hurry up…"


	2. I've got a pretty good imagination

**The Honeymoon - Chapter Two "I've got a pretty good imagination"**

Vernon pulled the coach up to the front of the large resort hotel, nestled in the majestic mountains. Jack and Elizabeth looked around in awe upon departing the coach. Jack placed the last of their suitcases on the cart as Elizabeth said good bye to Vernon.

"I'll see you folks at the end of the week. Have a wonderful time here," Vernon looked around, "don't see how you won't like it here, looks pretty nice."

Jack approached, his hand out, "We will, thank you for everything Vernon."

Jack took Elizabeth's arm, "Let's go get our room key."

Elizabeth nodded and looked around the grand lobby of the huge hotel as they entered. Several shops and restaurants were within view down the grand promenade. Elizabeth couldn't help notice several women in split skirts and boots carrying fishing poles. Other women carried parasols and wore formal attire accompanied by men in fine suits. "This is quite the place," she mumbled.

Jack smiled at the desk clerk, "Hello, I'm Jack Thornton, we have a reservation…"

"Yes, Mr. Thornton…" the clerk looked through some paperwork, "Ah, yes, Mr. Thornton and…" the clerk looked at Elizabeth.

Jack turned, "Oh, Elizabeth Thatcher…oh, no, I mean Thornton, Elizabeth Thornton!" He blushed and reached for Elizabeth, who tried not to smile at Jack's blunder. "We were married yesterday," Jack told the desk clerk. He turned back to Elizabeth, "This is my wife, Elizabeth…she's my bride," he blushed looking at the desk clerk.

The desk clerk smiled, "Well, congratulations to you both. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us and please let us know if we can do anything for you. In your room you will find brochures on a variety of amenities you may enjoy during your stay," the man handed Jack a pen and Jack signed the register.

He turned and took Elizabeth's arm, "Any amenities you would like to enjoy during your stay Mrs. Thornton?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I'll take my husband's amenities, thank you…"

Jack chuckled, "I don't know if they have a brochure on that, but that can definitely be arranged…"

Jack unlocked their door and put his arm up, "No, no you don't," he scooped Elizabeth up into his arms and carried her into the room, "I think I can carry my bride over this threshold too." He kissed her.

"Oh Jack, you're so romantic," she touched his face as he gently put her down, "Look at this room Jack!"

Jack continued looking at her, "Hmm?" He followed her to the large glass doors that opened to a balcony overlooking the mountains, "Just beautiful."

"Yes, amazing scenery," she looked out over the valley.

"Yes, that too," he touched her back.

She smiled and went back into the room, to the bed, "I've never seen such a big bed!" Jack stood at her side and they both stared at the bed for a moment. "Okay, well, I guess we'll wait for our luggage…"

She couldn't complete her sentence before Jack pulled her into his arms, "I love that we're here, and I love you."

She held his face, "I feel the same way Jack, and we're going to have a wonderful time."

Jack's hand went to her blouse, "You said I could see what you are wearing."

Her eyes opened wide, "Now? Well…." She melted as he kissed her and he unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. She put her hands gently on his chest and sighed. "Jack…maybe we should…wait…"

The loud knock on the door interrupted them. Elizabeth turned away and buttoned her blouse and Jack walked to the door and let the bellman in with their luggage.

Jack returned his attention to his wife, "Where were we?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack…" she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it down her arms, revealing her thin, white chemise trimmed in a delicate ribbon of lace and fastened with tiny white buttons up the front. "This is a chemise."

Jack looked at her lovingly, but looking in her eyes, he walked to her and lifted her blouse back on, "It's pretty just like you, and I'm sorry you must think I'm awful. I don't mean to be, you just fascinate me. Please don't think I'm some kind of animal…"

"A bull?" She interrupted.

Jack choked and looked away, "Well, okay, I deserved that one."

She touched his face, "Jack, I'm pleased that you …that you admire me," she carefully selected her words, "we have a lot to learn about each other."

Jack sighed, "How did I get so lucky?" He gave her a quick kiss.

As they unpacked, Jack asked, "I'm hungry. I'll get changed and go to the lobby and see what our dinner options are while you get dressed, okay Mrs. Thornton?"

"Sounds good to me," she walked to him and pulled him to her, "my darling husband." She kissed him passionately.

"On the other hand, we could always just stay up here," he grinned liking her attention.

"Oh no, we'll have a nice romantic dinner, maybe a little dancing, and then a romantic walk, how does that sound?" She rubbed his neck.

Jack could barely speak, "Yeah….sounds good…sounds great." He quickly pulled some items from his suitcase and rushed to the bathroom. "Elizabeth, come look at this!"

The bathroom was huge with porcelain tiles, a long counter with a marble sink and a huge claw foot tub.

"Oh my goodness, how grand," she said.

Jack walked to her, "Nice bathtub…."

"Yes," she felt a twinge of nerves, "I'll give you some privacy." She backed out and closed the door.

Jack shook his head and chuckled softly before turning on the faucet.

Elizabeth chose her evening attire and put away the rest of her clothing. When Jack emerged from the bathroom he looked so handsome Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" he placed his hand over his tie, "Do I look all right?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Jack, you're so handsome…how did I get so lucky?" She mimicked him and ran her hands over his shoulders and kissed him, "and you smell really good."

Jack blushed, "Thank you, hmm, they don't have any Gardenia Surprise, I checked. They do have something called Charming Carnations, smells real nice. Would you like me to help you in the bathroom?" he smirked.

She tapped his shoulder, "No, I can manage. You have things to do."

His eyebrow shot up, "Kissing my wife is always my priority."

"As it should be, but we're going to have a nice romantic evening," she pushed him, "Now go downstairs and make our dinner reservation."

"Oh, yes Ma'm," he replied.

"Oh, I don't mean to sound like I'm giving you orders," she apologized.

"No, you aren't. I like when you tell me what to do."

She pulled on his belt, "I'll tell you what to do later if you want."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay then, I'm going to make those reservations now."

Elizabeth giggled as Jack went out the door. She went into the bathroom and prepared for the evening.

Jack got to the lobby and tugged his collar, controlling his emotions before entering The Chateau Restaurant, which appeared intimate, with deep red tablecloths, brass chandeliers and a small orchestra setting up in the corner of a dance floor. "Perfect," Jack said as he looked for the maître d. He then headed to the front desk.

In their room, Elizabeth pinned her hair up, put on new silk stockings but struggled with the buttons up the side of her dress which was deep pink, very fitted with embroidered white flowers flowing down the skirt. The cap sleeves had tiny beaded flowers dangling from them. She jumped when Jack came into the room. "Oh, you startled me," she looked at him.

Jack stopped and gazed at her, "Wow you look just….just beautiful."

"Can you help me? I can't button these top few buttons," she held the side of her dress as Jack walked closer.

He couldn't help look and admire her. She raised her arm and he hesitantly buttoned each tiny button and upon the last one, he leaned forward and kissed her skin and slid his hand around her, keeping her close. As his kisses became more intimate, Elizabeth raised her hands to his face and he looked into her eyes, "You're so beautiful, you have the prettiest blue eyes."

After several passionate kisses, Elizabeth pushed gently on his chest, "What time is our reservation?"

"Hmm, five minutes ago…" Jack smiled.

"Then let's go," she replied.

She went into the bathroom, adjusted her dress, applied perfume and came back into the bedroom. Jack was looking out the door at the mountains; she admired his strong presence. "I'm ready, are you?"

Jack nodded and escorted his wife downstairs. The maitre d greeted them, "Mr. Thornton nice to see you again, and this must be the lovely Mrs. Thornton." The gentleman smiled and nodded at Jack.

They were guided to a small table along the wall and Jack couldn't help notice the attention Elizabeth garnered from the other guests.

"Jack, this is so lovely, thank you," she said. "Do you know the maitre d?"

"You're the lovely one Elizabeth, and apparently everyone else thinks so as well," he said as the waiter popped the cork on the champagne and Elizabeth jumped. "Here's to my elegant bride, the most beautiful woman in this room, or any room."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and clinked her glass to Jack's. After taking a sip, "I never knew being a bride would garner me so many compliments."

"You deserve every one of them," Jack smiled and turned as the music began, "would you care to dance Mrs. Thornton?"

They were the only couple on the dance floor but swayed slowly to the soft music. Jack couldn't help complimenting his wife again, "You sparkle in this dress."

"I think it's the beads that are sparkling Jack, but thank you. You're always handsome in a suit and I'm looking forward to you showing me the great outdoors tomorrow."

"What would you like to do first? Fishing or should we start with a nature walk?"

"Whatever you decide will be just fine with me," she smiled. "As long as we're together."

Back at their dinner table, the food was served and Jack stabbed a piece of potato and offered it to Elizabeth. She took it from his fork and licked her lips, "Delicious."

She did the same back to him. "Very good," he smiled. As their meal ended, the waiter placed a covered dish on the table and Jack smiled.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Oh, a delicious dessert?" her shoulders raised in anticipation. She removed the cover and there sat a small velvet box, she looked up at Jack, "What's this?"

"Open it," he said watching her expression.

She opened the box revealing a pair of sapphire earrings, sparkling in the candlelight. "Oh! Jack!" Her hand went to her chest, "They're just beautiful!"

"Not quite the color of your eyes, but close….well, nothing matches the blue of your eyes," he continued to watch her expression.

She embraced the small box against her, "Thank you…what a lovely surprise," she reached for his hand.

"Better than dessert?" He smiled.

She nodded, holding back her tears.

After several more dances, where they held each other close, Jack and Elizabeth walked the entire length of the hotel lobby, window shopping in all the various specialty shops. "Jack, look, I should come back and purchase a pair of those split skirt pants, they would be perfect for hiking and fishing wouldn't they?"

"Yes, we could get them now if you like," he held her hand.

"No, I'll come by in the morning," she stepped closer to him, "but thank you for offering and now I'd like to walk outside wouldn't you?" She kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I would," he kissed her and pulled her close. They heard someone's disapproval groan and looked to see two older ladies looking at them quite disapprovingly. The ladies eyed Elizabeth as if she were a floozy and Jack didn't like it. "She's married!" he stated boldly. The ladies gasped loudly and gave the newlyweds an even more shocked and disapproving look, shaking their heads to shame Elizabeth and giving Jack a disgusting scowl. Jack quickly added, "To _me_! She's married to _me_!"

The ladies gasped, mumbled and hurried down the hall. Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth, "Oh Jack!"

He looked at her, shaking his head, "Can you believe that? They thought…" He started to laugh at the way Elizabeth playfully exaggerated the swinging of her hips and touching her hair, "Well now you look like a floozy!"

Elizabeth took his hand as they laughed and hurried to the door that led to the patio.

"It's so breathtaking here," she said in the glow of the flickering lanterns.

"Come with me," Jack took her hand and they stepped off the patio onto the grass.

"Where are we going?"

"I have an urge to do something," he continued walking around the building, holding on to her hand, finally stopping at a darkened alcove. He gently pushed her against the building and kissed her.

"Jack…" she held onto his shoulders as his kisses traveled to her neck. "Jack wait!"

He pulled back, "I wanted to relive a very wonderful night we shared, is that okay?"

"Yes, it is," she unbuttoned his jacket and slipped her arms around him, "And now, it's perfectly okay," she bit her lip and slid her fingertips into his waistband.

Jack growled and kissed her. "I hope those women don't come back and see how you're seducing me Mrs. Thornton."

"They're just jealous, that I have this handsome man kissing me," She pushed her little sleeve down, inviting Jack to kiss her skin. Jack's eyebrow shot up and he kissed her shoulder fervently.

Elizabeth giggled at his playful kisses and she squeezed the muscles of his back, "I remember the night we did this so well," she sighed against him, kissing his ear and his neck.

Jack reached for a button on her dress, "It was difficult to stop…"

"Jack, don't you dare!"

"I guess we can go upstairs, eventually," he kissed her again and moved his hand to her waist, then her hip.

She leaned back against the wall, "Can we go now?" Her eyes were dreamy and her eyelashes fluttered.

Jack swallowed, took her hand, "Let's go."

They hurried up the stairs to the door of their room and once there Jack took the key and placed it in the lock but turned and pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her passionately, lifted her into his arms and kicked the door open. Elizabeth laughed, "You're a bull once again I see."

"Always, with you in my arms," he put her down and they looked at the room.

"Oh my, this is so lovely, who did this?" Elizabeth's mouth hung open. The room had numerous candles of various shapes and sizes burning, vases of flowers on every surface, champagne and glasses on the table near the balcony and the bed turned down revealing gold colored satin sheets.

Jack ran his hand down his tie several times, "Do you like it?"

She looked at him, "You did this?"

He nodded, "When you were getting dressed, I talked to the front desk clerk and asked if they could do something special…romantic…you deserve the best Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room, "Jack…it's so romantic," she went to him, "It's beautiful and thoughtful and I'll never forget this, thank you." She slid her hand around his neck and kissed him. She began pushing his jacket from his shoulders and he let it fall down his arms onto the floor. He picked it up and placed it on a chair, taking her hand, led her to the balcony. He sat on a chair and tapped his lap and she gently sat. He reached around and held her and they kissed. "How does it feel to kiss a married man?" he whispered, a sly smile on his lips.

"Hmm, better than I ever could have imagined," she kissed him, "and I've got a pretty good imagination," she ran a finger over his lips.

"Glad to hear that," he kissed her shoulder and reached for a button, "I can't wait to see what you can imagine." She held his tie as he unbuttoned two buttons of her dress. He moved his hand and pressed the front of her dress, kissing her skin. "I love kissing a married woman…"

"I can tell," she smiled, putting her head back, "and it feels so good."

He reached up and removed a clip from her hair and then unbuttoned two more buttons and she suddenly stood. "Jack…"

"What?" he didn't understand why she got off his lap. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course you didn't," she leaned against the door, breathing heavy, and entered the room.

Jack followed her, "Elizabeth…"

She practically jumped against him, "Jack, I love you so much," she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, unable to control her need for him.

He touched her dress, pushing and pulling it, "I love you too…"

"I should change," she whispered, kissing his ear.

"Don't bother," he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. He crouched down and untied her shoes, "Stockings?" He glanced up to see her nod and reached under her gown. He smiled when she raised her skirt above her knees, giving him access to her stockings.

As he gently rolled the first stocking from her leg, he kissed her leg. Elizabeth gasped softly watching him, her heart pounding every time his lips touched her skin. He did the next even slower with more determined kisses. She ran her hand softly through his hair, feeling like she could faint with his every touch. He stood up, holding his hands for her to take but Elizabeth pushed his hands away and unbuttoned his trousers. He exhaled, gripped her hands and pulled her up. She turned to walk to the bathroom, "Wait..." He walked up behind her, unbuttoned the remaining buttons of her gown and pushed it down. Her hands instinctively went to cover herself. He kissed her back, "I'll wait right here for you."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him, as she stepped out of her gown, raised it to cover herself and walked to the bathroom.

Jack took several deep breaths, "I'll pour us some champagne," he said as the door closed. He popped the cork and poured, drinking some in an attempt to calm himself.

Elizabeth hung up her dress and opened the drawer where she earlier put her pink lace negligee. She slipped it on, applied some perfume and opened the door.

Jack had two glasses ready, when he saw her, "Wow, you look amazing."

She walked toward him, her negligee hugging her body, and kissed him passionately. She took a glass, "Here's to you, the most handsome man in the world and the only one I would ever want to be with," she drank it down never taking her eyes from him as he drank from his own glass. She took his hand and led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, climbing next to him.

Jack watched her, fascinated by her movements, appreciating her boldness and the way her hands clasped his shoulders and the way she moved against him. He touched her but she brought his hand to her lips and kissed each of his fingers slowly and completely. Jack felt a rush of heat at her actions and was mesmerized by her seduction. As she moved over him, her hair fell over them and he pulled it back and kissed her. She moved slowly against him as his hands moved to her waist and then to her hips. She kissed his face, his lips. Jack's hands moved to hold her face and their kisses became more intense. She gripped his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you Jack," she whispered into his ear. His fingers gripped her hands tightly, "I love you too," he whispered. Their movements continued, loving…unrushed…totally absorbed with each other.

Later, Elizabeth awoke and reached for her husband. She slid over to him and curled herself against his warm skin. Jack woke up, smiled and pulled the sheet up over them.

As the sun came up, Elizabeth woke first and stayed snuggled against a sleeping Jack. She studied his face, the masculine scruff he developed from not shaving. She loved his strong shoulders and admired his chest, his skin so smooth covering his muscles. She glanced up at him, noting he was asleep, she lifted the sheet, peeking at his body.

Jack opened one eye and contained a laugh at her peeking under the sheet at him. He closed his eye when she glanced up at him, but his upturned mouth gave him away.

"Good morning," she said, as she put her arm across his chest.

He began to shake with laughter, "Good morning."

"What's so funny?" she asked, hurt that he thought her peeking at him was humorous.

"You…you're just adorable," he kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Outdoors

"Well, I was just looking," she glanced up at him, quickly looking away feeling embarrassed.

"What is it you want to see?" He gently held her shoulder, "I mean…do you have a question?" Jack felt awkward, but felt it was important in the growth of their relationship to be as open as possible.

She laid her hand on his chest, "I don't know," she moved herself tighter against him, "you have... an interesting body," she said barely above a whisper.

He smiled, "Oh…well, thank you." His brow wrinkled, unsure if he liked her description.

She sat up, "Okay, I was just looking at your body…all right!"

Jack tried not laugh, "That's fine. Heaven knows I've been looking at yours."

She looked down at him all wide eyed and pulled the sheet against her, "Jack that's not proper."

Jack laughed and pulled her down and rolled over her, "I don't have to be proper. I love you…and I'm your husband."

She pressed her finger against his lips, "I love you too and you still need to be proper." They kissed and playfully rolled across the bed, when Elizabeth got close to the edge she squealed.

"Hey, have I ever let you fall?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

"No…never," she said staring into his eyes, "you're always there to catch me."

Jack smiled and pulled her against him, rolling back to the middle of the bed. Their playfulness became more intimate and before long they were tangled in the sheets.

Jack lay still on his back, arm out to his side, "Elizabeth?"

She rolled closer to him, on her tummy, propped up on her elbows, "Yes?"

He touched her hair, "I'd never be improper with you. I'm just teasing you. I'll always respect you."

She looked into his eyes, "I know Jack, thank you…can I tell you, I've never been this happy."

"Me too, but I don't think I can walk," he said.

She did a double take, "What?"

"You're wearing me out," he smiled sweetly.

She shook her head, kissed him quickly and rolled to the edge of the bed, pulled her negligee over her head and walked around to the foot of the bed. "Okay, then you stay here and rest. I'll go downstairs and get those clothes I need for our hike," she tickled his foot, "hope it doesn't take you long to….recover." She giggled and went to the bathroom.

Jack looked and whispered to himself, _"she thinks I'm kidding!"_

Elizabeth emerged wearing a blue skirt and blouse, noting Jack still sprawled across the bed. "Jack Thornton, are you going to stay there all day?"

"Can you help me?" he put his hand up, reaching for her. She grabbed his hand but he pulled her onto the bed.

"No, just stay here and I'll go," Elizabeth blushed.

"I'll go with you, don't want anyone else getting my tiger," he ran one finger down her blouse.

She grabbed his finger, "That's nice coming from the bull who kicks doors open."

He shrugged, "That's what husbands do…or so I hear."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going downstairs, if you care to join me…" She left the room shaking her head.

Jack rolled over and eventually dragged himself out of the bed and prepared for the day. He entered the lobby and found Elizabeth in the clothing store making a purchase. "Find what you need?"

"I'm glad to see you're out of bed and yes I did," she smiled.

"I'm hungry, shall we go get breakfast?" He offered his wife his arm.

They went into a small restaurant at the end of the hall and ordered breakfast. The waiter brought pancakes and tiny cornbread biscuits. Jack ate while Elizabeth looked at the brochure for their hike. "I hope we can make it to these trails and to the pond."

"Sure we will," Jack sipped coffee, "look at that!" When Elizabeth turned he stabbed one of her pancakes with his fork and shoved it in his mouth.

"What?" She looked back to see Jack smiling, chewing, "Very funny. I would have shared if you'd ask. I'll have to go upstairs and put on my new outfit."

"Let's go," Jack wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll help you."

In the room, Elizabeth quickly opened the package and unbuttoned the split skirt and lay it on the bed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to stand in front of him and he began unbuttoning her skirt, "So many buttons…."

Elizabeth took over and shimmied out of the skirt.

Jack watched and grabbed her waist and tickled her, she fell forward onto him, "I love the way you shake that skirt off."

"Jack! We have plans…"

"I know," he kissed her and helped her up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now what are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for you to finish," he smiled.

She shook her head at his antics, picked up the package reaching for an item inside.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, this goes underneath, I'll be right back," she ran into the bathroom.

She emerged wearing the split skirt and Jack once again motioned for her to come over. He inspected the back, "Want to make sure you buttoned it up right," he held her waist, her hips and ran his hand across her bottom.

"Jack Thornton!," she giggled and spun around, "Do they look good on me?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, they look good on you...very good," he stood, rubbing his neck, "everything looks good on you," he mumbled.

They picked up their knapsacks, filled with supplies and food, and headed outside. A gentleman escorted them to a small buggy, "This will bring you down to the stables, look for these markers that are highlighted in the brochure and have fun."

They began on the trail and the sun was bright and air cool, "Perfect day," Jack said. They rode for a while before Jack could tell Elizabeth needed a break. Following the markers they went off the trail toward the pond and found a spot to do some fishing. Elizabeth laid a blanket on the ground and Jack brought the poles over and sat down. "Did you ever fish?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She said.

"Well, I thought maybe one of those fancy college boys brought you on a fishing trip," Jack leaned their poles against a tree stump. "Come on, we have to find worms first."

"Worms?"

"Bait," Jack pursed his lips.

Elizabeth looked at the basket, "Maybe we could use something in there."

"Fish don't eat picnic food," Jack said, extending his hand to her, "come on."

"Maybe they'd like picnic food," she mumbled as she took his hand and they went to dig.

Jack found a good spot, crouched down and began to dig, "Come on, you have to help."

Elizabeth took the small jar and held it out at arm's length for Jack, "Here, you go, fill it up."

Jack soon hit the magic spot, "Look at all these beauties," he began lifting worms from the dirt and sliding them into the jar.

Elizabeth squirmed at her close proximity to the creepy crawlers and finally dropped the jar on the ground.

Jack just looked at her, "Okay...guess we have enough."

Elizabeth quickly moved to the blanket and held the fishing pole like the fish were magically going to jump out of the water and attach themselves. Jack shook his head and chuckled and decided to sit behind her. She didn't move as he sat intimately close to her. "Now, before we fish," he whispered in her ear, "you have to put a worm on the hook, like I told you."

Elizabeth licked her lips, determined to prove she could do this. "Okay, first, I have my hook ready," she glanced over her shoulder, "are you watching?"

Jack practically rested his head against hers, "I'm right here."

Elizabeth felt like she was being tested, "Okay," she raised the hook, "Here's my hook, all ready for the nice worm," she cleared her throat looking at the jar of worms. She picked up the jar holding it in front of her face, "Oh which one should I select? They all look like they could work, I suppose I have to have the magic touch and select just one for my very own."

Jack contained a chuckle in his throat and kissed her ear, "You're a cute fisherman."

She tapped her finger against her lip, peering into the jar, "Hmmm, how about this one," she closed her eyes and reached into the jar.

Jack felt her shudder as she pinched a worm between her thumb and finger, "It won't hurt you…" he said encouraging her, as he rubbed her waist.

"So I'll just take you in my fingers and bring you out here…oh slippery," she giggled and the worm fell back into the jar. "Oh dear, let me try again…maybe I need to use more fingers."

Jack smiled and kissed her neck.

She reached into the jar, the tip of her tongue out, and pinched a worm. "Nice worm…come on out…I'll be gentle," she put the jar down, "it isn't so bad is it? It's smooth and slippery."

Jack kissed the back of her neck and slid his hand further around her waist, "Hmmm, smooth and slippery."

"Okay, let me hold you a little tighter now…stay in my hand while I get the hook all ready," she held the hook carefully as the worm slid across her palm. "No…no…don't move…stay right here in my hand."

Jack's lips found their way to the other side of her neck.

"Oh, that's so nice, now look, I have it safe and warm in my hand Jack…"

"Hmm hmm," He kissed her ear, moving his lips across her earlobe.

"Now don't move! Oh you're tickling my hand moving that way…," she leaned back onto Jack.

Jack's hold tightened and he continued to kiss her, closing his eyes for a moment as she talked about the worm.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away from me…I'll hold you tighter…."

Jack began to move his hands.

"Jack! It feels good in my hand. I'm not afraid…"

"Good…" Jack continued with his kisses.

"Oh, I like the way it moves…so smooth feeling…"

Jack tugged her against him as his hands explored her.

"Oh, it's a shame we have to kill it…"

Jack sighed, "What …do you want to do with it?" He was consumed in kissing her neck and touching her.

"Oh Jack, I almost have him….."

Jack buried his face in her neck…

"Oh Jack!"

"Hmm," Jack tried to say her name.

"Jack, look. I'll have to use both hands!"

Jack fell backward on the blanket with a thud.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him, "Jack?"

Elizabeth put the worm back in the jar and took the jar back to where Jack dug up the worms.

Jack stayed on the blanket, staring up at the sky, listening to Elizabeth talk to the worms.

"Go on, back into the ground my little worms," she emptied the jar and went to the picnic basket where she took a chunk of bread and returned to the blanket.

Jack watched her as she put a piece of bread on the fishing hook. Finally he sat up.

His silence concerned her, "I'm sorry, I just feel bad for the worms…" she said softly.

"Come here," he pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly, "only you can make worms so…so…romantic."

"With my hands?" she asked.

"Yes, with your hands, you're beautiful, magic hands," he kissed her hands before she pulled away.

"Jack..not here..." she cast her eyes down.

Jack respected her not wanting to become too intimate and decided to show Elizabeth how to cast her line. They were content to sit on the blanket fishing, talking and nibbling on the treats from the basket. When her fishing pole began to move, Elizabeth jumped to her feet, "Jack! I caught a fish! I caught a fish!"

"Okay, careful, reel it in…"

Elizabeth yanked the pole over her head and a huge fish flew out of the water, "Oh my goodness!"

Jack's mouth hung open, "Look at the size of that thing!"

The fish began to flop around on the grass and Elizabeth screamed, "Put it back! Put it back!"

Every time Jack tried to pick up the fish, Elizabeth pulled the pole moving the fish. Jack was bouncing back and forth trying to catch the flopping fish while Elizabeth screamed. Finally Jack grabbed the line, "Stop!"

"Jack! The fish is huge!" she yanked the pole and the fish flopped again.

"Stop moving the pole and stop screaming!" Jack threw himself to the ground, securing the fish. Elizabeth dropped the pole, Jack removed the hook and threw the fish back into the water.

He turned to her, "That was amazing."

"I guess he liked picnic food!"

"I guess so. I never wrestled a fish before! Okay, we're done fishing," Jack said, still feeling shocked at her catching such a big fish.

Elizabeth sat on the blanket, patting the spot next to her, "Come sit down, let's just be together."

"Okay," Jack was happy to oblige. He sat down and took her hand, for several minutes they didn't say a word, just glanced at each other and twisted their fingers together. "It's so peaceful here," Jack finally said.

"Yes, it is," she replied softly, lifting his hand to her lips and then sliding it to her neck. She moved closer to him and they kissed sweetly, together lying down on the blanket. "Hmm, I love when you kiss me Jack."

"And here I thought you were you kissing me!" He grinned and he pulled her into an embrace. "Nothing sweeter than the taste of your kisses, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love that too, you calling me Mrs. Thornton," she brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. "I'm so happy…" she responded to his kisses by running her hands down his back.

He moved over her slightly, touching her face as he kissed her again.

"Jack…" she was gasping for air as his leg moved across her own and his lips kept covering hers.

"Hmmm, can we go back to the hotel?" He slid his hands under her and he gently tickled her side.

"I love being out here with you….alone."

"Me too, but can we go back to the hotel?" He continued kissing her and he reached for the buttons on her blouse.

She rubbed his arm, as he unbuttoned two buttons and kissed her neck. She pushed his hand away, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Not right now," he continued kissing her skin as he moved his hand from her waist to her hip, "Want to take a swim?"

"A swim? In there? With the fish?" she pushed Jack away and sat up.

Jack cleared his throat, "They won't bother us."

"What do you wear to swim?" she asked softly.

He glanced down her body, "Nothing…"

"Oh Jack, I couldn't do that…" she buttoned her buttons.

He tilted his head, "Why not?" He reached for her buttons, unable to control himself.

"Someone might see us," her eyes were wide as she pushed his hand away.

"There's no one around, but okay, let's take a walk and we can head back."

Elizabeth quickly got up and headed to the horses. "Jack look at these flowers," she went off the trail.

Jack packed up the horses and followed her, "Nice…but wait, don't touch those other leaves!"

"What?"

"Poison Ivy!"

Elizabeth drew her hand back and rushed to his side, "What? Poison?"

"It's a plant, could give you a terrible rash."

They continued walking, Elizabeth glued to Jack's side, searching their surroundings with her eyes. "There must be animals and bugs here too, right Jack?"

"Sure, but it's okay, they won't bother you."

"I think I've had enough nature for today," she held his arm firmly.

Back at the hotel, Jack watched her walk around the room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm not more of an outdoorswoman."

He took her in his arms, "That's okay, you're a terrific indoor woman," he kissed her and began unbuttoning her split skirt.

Elizabeth didn't stop him and proceeded with her own unbuttoning of his trousers. "I think we both have the same indoor idea right now."

"Hmmm, yes we do," he pushed the skirt down her hips as he backed up to the bed and sat on the edge. He pushed the skirt to the floor.

Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, she pulled the tiny ribbon of her chemise and unbuttoned the tiny white buttons. Jack removed his shirt, watching her. When she finished, he pulled her onto the bed. Their movements became hurried, like a hunger only to be fed by each other. Jack repeated her name over and over as he touched her and she moved around him. She grabbed his hand, kissed it and firmly placed it against her skin. "I love when you touch me Jack," she smiled. As he touched her, her hand grasped the sheet and she bunched it in her hand, moaning his name before she clamped her hand onto his back as he breathed into her ear.

"Jack…"

Jack pulled the sheet up over them, "Elizabeth, I love you."

She smiled, feeling her eyes fill with tears, she only nodded.

"Hey, what is it?" Jack asked softly, tenderly touching her face.

"It's…it's….I love you Jack and I love being with you," she said as tears slid from her eyes.

"That's …why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm surprised."

Jack thought before he spoke, "I think when couples are meant to be together, they're supposed to enjoy….be happy being together. If we didn't love each other….it wouldn't be as special." He shook his head, "Don't ever stop loving me Elizabeth because I need you. I want to love you, protect you. I want to be everything you need."

She ran her fingers over his face, "Oh Jack, you are everything I need. I feel so much closer to you, being your wife. You're part of my soul. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you," he licked her tears from his lips, "my salty girl." They giggled softly and held each other as they drifted off into a restful nap from their outdoor adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 Water, Water Everywhere

**The Honeymoon**

_Water, Water Everywhere_

Jack dressed for dinner and waited for Elizabeth to emerge from the bathroom. He went to the balcony, moved the rocking chair and sat for a moment enjoying the view. When he heard the bathroom door open he went back into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She wore a blue beaded gown, low cut with lace sleeves to her elbows. The skirt had an organza overlay trimmed in lace with ribbons. "Whoa…" Jack declared, shaking his head at the vision.

"You look very handsome Mr. Thornton," she said as she walked toward him and touched the lapel of his suit, "I'm one lucky woman indeed," she ran her hand across his chest.

Jack was speechless between her touching him and the feelings he felt seeing her in her gown. "You're lucky? Look at you, so gorgeous," he tugged his color, "suddenly it's hot in here." She smiled at him and headed for the door, he followed her and as she opened the door he slammed it shut and spun her around and kissed her passionately. "You're so beautiful, Mrs. Thornton," he brushed a curl behind her ear, "and don't think I didn't notice you're wearing the earrings….they look beautiful, blue like your eyes."

"Thank you, they were a gift from my husband, he's a wonderfully generous man," she put her hand on his neck and softly kissed his lips.

"Hmmm, he's a lucky man to have a woman like you," he glanced down at her, "especially in that dress, showing off that amazing figure…those beautiful curves," the side of his mouth turned up and he looked into her eyes.

She smiled, "Well, I wore this just to entice my husband, I want to make sure he only has eyes for me," she whispered as she seductively moved her shoulders.

"He's enticed…and he'd be a fool to have eyes for anyone but you," he leaned and kissed her neck causing her to gasp. He whispered in her ear, "I'd like to continue those kisses later."

She reached for the doorknob as he continued kissing her. She giggled feeling the tip of his tongue on her skin, "Jack!" She tried to push back as he pulled her against him, "Jack, behave!"

"Hmmm, okay," he cleared his throat and stepped back, "I can wait until later. I had a lot of practice waiting before we were married."

"Jack? Did you think of doing that before?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yes, of course I did," he looked at her surprised reaction. "Elizabeth, you must know that."

"Well, I knew you wanted to kiss…you know," she rolled her eyes and turned.

"Yes…kiss," his eyebrows shot up, "I respect you my dear, but you are difficult to resist," he cleared his throat, "let's go have dinner."

She touched his face, "You're tough to resist too."

Downstairs they entered the crowded restaurant, "Oh, lots more people here tonight!" Elizabeth said.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Jack left her waiting behind an older couple.

"Hello, we're from Winnipeg, isn't it lovely here at the resort?" The woman said to Elizabeth.

"Hello, yes, it certainly is such a wonderful resort. Have you two been enjoying the activities?"

"Yes, we have," the woman looked at her husband, "haven't we dear?"

"Yes, and we still manage to play cards every night, don't we dear?" he winked at his wife.

"Oh do they have card games here in the evening?" Elizabeth asked.

The woman giggled, "Oh no dear, our own card game, in the evening. You'll understand, you're married to that young man?"

"Yes, just last weekend!" Elizabeth said proudly.

"How nice, congratulations…then you make sure you and your husband play cards at least once a day and you'll have a long, happy marriage." The couple was whisked away by the Maitre D and Elizabeth wondered what the women meant. Jack returned to her side, "Still no table?"

"We're next…" She took his arm, "Jack, we have to play cards."

Jack looked at her, "Cards?"

Elizabeth suddenly realized what the women meant, "Oh yes, cards. We'll play later this evening."

"I don't really play cards," Jack shrugged.

"Oh yes you do, you play these cards," she smiled over her shoulder at him as the Maitre D led the way to their table.

Jack noticed men admiring Elizabeth who walked so straight and tall in front of him. She possessed such elegance that men and women noticed her.

"You know, I'm not so sure I like all these men looking at you," Jack said as they sat down.

"Oh Jack stop, the women are looking at you too."

"They are?" Jack glanced around the room smiling and nodding at his admirers. He leaned over the table slightly, "I think I saw a few of them swooning," he snapped his napkin and placed it on his lap, grinning.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

After they ate, they danced several times, Jack kissed his wife's cheek, "would you like to take a walk outside?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure, whenever I walk outside with you I submit to your charms."

"I'm irresistible," Jack grinned, "especially in the moonlight."

"You're pushy and forward!"

"No I'm not, just showing you affection my dear, irresistible affection."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "Okay, you're irresistible…and affectionate."

"I promise to behave, I won't even touch you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

She pushed back, "Hmmm, you know I don't believe that."

He led her by the hand off the dance floor, out into the hallway through the front lobby. Once outside, Jack offered his arm, "We can just stroll if you'd like."

They walked along a path around the hotel, passing other guests along the way. "It's a lovely evening Jack and you have to behave because there are a lot of people around and they can all see you." She tugged on his arm.

"Ah, good thing we have a private hotel room then," he stepped in front of her and kissed her.

"Jack!"

"It's fine, this is the honeymoon path, couples on their honeymoon are allowed to walk here and kiss…all they want," he looked so serious, "I checked!"

She looked at him and glanced around, "Really?" When he cracked a smile, she tapped his arm, "Jack, don't tease me!"

She stormed off up the path back toward the hotel entrance. Jack ran up, took her arm, "Oh don't be mad."

Elizabeth continued walking, huffing at Jack, into the main lobby and went directly up to their room. Jack hurried behind her, unlocked the door and put his arm up. "Hey, don't be mad?" He kicked the door open, "I'm still your bull," he gave her a sympathetic expression.

She smiled slightly and entered the room, "Yes, you are….oh, what smells so good?" She walked to the bathroom where there candles flickered everywhere, an open bottle of champagne, two glasses and the bathtub filled with bubbles and flower petals.

"Jack….look!" Her hand went to her chest as she took in the candlelit sight.

Jack leaned on the doorjamb, "Romantic isn't it?" He poured champagne, handed her the glass, "Here's to us."

"Jack, this is …so lovely." They drank, watching each other. Jack put the glass down, took her hand, "Come on." He took her to the bedroom, "Better help you out of this beautiful dress," he whispered.

"My, don't waste any time!"

"Don't want that water to get cold," he ran his tongue over his lip.

"How did you arrange that?" She asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

He quickly undid her buttons, sliding her gown off. "Simple, I just asked. Their cue was us walking out through the lobby." He tugged on the hooks of her corset, "Hmm, this is a tough one."

Elizabeth was breathing hard, "Let me help you." She undid the hooks and sat on the edge of the bed. "Would you help me with my stockings?"

"My pleasure," Jack tried not to be distracted by her legs, it was difficult but he gently removed her stockings.

She stood and went to the bathroom, "Don't keep me waiting."

As soon as she was out of sight, Jack tried to remove his shoes and trousers so quickly that he almost fell over getting tangled in his pant legs. "Shoot," he said as he plopped into a chair to remove his clothes. He was out of breath, but walked into the bathroom and saw Elizabeth with her back to the door, deep in the suds. Jack walked over and slowly climbed in behind her sliding his legs around her. He took the glasses and said, "Let's toast to our first bubble bath."

Elizabeth took the glass, turned slightly, "This is nice," she drank and slipped her hand into the water, finding his thigh.

They finished their champagne and Jack put their glasses on the table. He touched her shoulders, "Just relax, here lay back against me."

She did...hesitantly, but once feeling his body behind her, she relaxed.

"Nice?" Jack asked.

"Very," she looked up at him, "I like this water…no fish and no bugs."

Jack laughed and put his arms around her. "We could do this every night," he kissed her temple.

"Hmm, we could, that would be nice…and relaxing." She raised his hands out of the water before letting them go and turning slightly to face him. He touched her face and kissed her.

"You know…you scare me Jack Thornton," she said softly.

"What? Why do I scare you?" He was concerned that she would say such a thing.

"Because you make me want to do things I've never thought of doing before," she tried not to smile.

"Oh. Like what?"

"Like this, take a bath with someone," she looked into his eyes, "Is this what married people do?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess so. I just know what I want to do with you and what I want to experience with my wife. When I asked them at the desk to prepare a bath, they said they'd put the flowers and champagne here…so….they've obviously done this for other honeymoon couples."

"Oh I see," her eyes fluttered, "I like it Jack."

Jack smiled, relieved, "Me too, and I love you. So please don't be scared."

"Maybe scared isn't the right word."

"Probably not, you should never be scared with me. You're just afraid what you're feeling isn't proper, but we're just fine and this is our honeymoon…we're supposed to be together." He kissed her.

She turned and hugged him tightly as they kissed, "I love you so much," she said.

She took the soap from the stand and looked at him, a mischievous smile on her face. He wasn't sure what she was going to do and as she twisted the soap in her hands, his mind went back to her handling the worm and he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. She began to lightly rub the soap across his shoulder. Jack took a deep breath and slid down deeper into the water and put his head back as she began rubbing his chest with her soapy hands. "Feels so good," he sighed. He put his hands on the rim of the tub as she continued her massage of his shoulders and chest. She returned the soap to the dish and lay against him and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair before she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, content to hold her in his arms. "This really is so nice," she said. He nodded and held her a little tighter.

They kissed playfully until Jack said, "Water's getting cool," he put his hand under her chin, "are you ready to get out?"

She smiled, "Would you like to play cards?"

"Okay, I'll meet you on the balcony," he kissed her nose, got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before getting out of the tub, drying off and putting on a long, sheer robe that had silk geometric shapes sewn into the fabric. She poured two glasses of champagne and headed to the balcony.

Jack sat down, rocking back and forth looking at the mountain view. He turned as Elizabeth came onto the balcony, "Whoa…" he was surprised at what she wore, "that's…..that's something."

"Do you like it?" She handed him a glass. They drank and she took his glass and turned to the small table, put the glasses down, hoping Jack was enjoying the view. "That is something…" he said with a groan before she turned and walked toward him, "May I sit with you?" She asked.

Jack nodded, looking up at her. She opened the robe and put her left leg around his right hip and sat on his thighs, securing her right leg around his left side. Jack swallowed and touched the sleeve of her robe, "This is beautiful."

"Thank you. Thought I'd skip the negligee that goes under it, it's a little warm tonight."

"Yes, it sure is," he sighed as she ran her hands up his arms.

"I liked our bath, didn't you?" She pushed the hair back from his forehead.

Jack could only nod.

"I think we should play cards now," she said.

"Huh?" He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Secret to a long and happy marriage…playing cards."

Jack's hands wandered over her, "Okay…cards…if you say so."

"Well, we can practice…because I hear practice makes perfect."

"Perfect…a good word. Practice…that's a good word too," he squeezed her arms and kissed her skin through the sheer material. He felt her shudder as he pressed his lips into her skin. She moved against him and he placed a trail of kisses across her body. She leaned back and the chair rocked. Elizabeth reached down, tugged his towel and moved her legs. Jack sighed as the chair rocked. He pushed her robe down from her shoulders and felt her cool skin, chilled from the breeze coming off the mountain. She held his face and kissed his lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered, "you know, you scare me too."

"I do?"

"I'm scared that I can't get enough of you. That I don't ever want to be without you. That you fill my heart with so much love…," he sighed, "thank you for being my wife."

She ran her thumb across his lips, "I love you Jack," she leaned forward and the chair rocked.

The next morning, Jack was surprised to find Elizabeth asleep in his shirt spooned against him, making her soft snoring noises that he was growing to love. He softly kissed her neck and held her. She stirred slightly, her legs moving against his under the sheet. He thought back to the way she seduced him last night on the balcony, how bold she was wearing the sheer robe and climbing onto his lap. How she was like cool water flowing over him with a dangerous flickering flame that ignited his passion for her. He was grateful she wasn't afraid of intimacy, he smiled wondering why he even thought for a minute she would be, she was so passionate about everything she did. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, "Good morning…"

"How's my beautiful bride this morning?" He gave her a squeeze.

She rubbed his arms, "Hmm, wonderful. I put your shirt on last night, I was a little cold."

"Hmm, I can warm you up," he kissed her. "You know, you can sleep with my shirt on anytime…or your negligee's…" he laughed feeling embarrassed, "you don't have to be naked."

"Oh?" She pushed him onto his back and climbed over him, pulling his shirt tight, "you don't mind if I'm covered up?"

Jack looked at her, "Ahh, no…I can see your curves," he ran his finger from her neck to her hip, "I know they're under there."

She grabbed his hand and slid it under the shirt, "I love your hands." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Elizabeth…" Jack tried to restrain her, "we have a date with the boat…"

"Oh, right," she sat up straight and slid the shirt down her arms, "...we do."

"Oh what you do to me," Jack flipped her onto her back.

After breakfast they headed out to find their assigned dock to launch their boat ride down the river. Jack reluctantly carried fishing poles, "I don't think we'll be doing any fishing today, but we'll put them in the boat just in case." He slid on the gravel path and tumbled into the grass, dropping the poles. Elizabeth scurried after him, falling onto him in the soft grass. They laughed.

"Now I've got you!" she smiled as she took hold of his hands.

"You've always got me," Jack grinned.

"Sorry to be so clumsy, I thought I could help you," she winked, "but now I'll just take you as my prisoner."

"Oh, okay, do with me what you will," Jack teased.

"Hmm, I've got a few ideas," she smirked.

"I'm sure you do," he overpowered her and pulled her up, "but our yacht awaits us," he bowed and extended his arm.

Elizabeth grinned, "Oh Jack, I love how you make me laugh," she picked up the basket of food, she tapped the cover, "and I have the fish food here in the basket."

"Better than worms," Jack mumbled.

Once at the dock, Jack was surprised at the size of the boat, "They must use this big boat for tours, it almost is a yacht," he looked at the rapid currents of the river, "although maybe you need a big boat to handle the current."

Elizabeth put the basket down on the dock, "I'll get in and you can hand me the basket."

She climbed in as Jack surveyed the boat and pulled a rope that secured it to one end of the dock. "Maybe we should move the boat to the other end of the dock, the water doesn't seem so rapid over there," Jack was thinking out loud not paying attention to Elizabeth in the boat. She untied the rope at the far end of the boat, and the boat shifted.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as the boat moved away from the dock.

"Moving the boat," she said.

"No…don't untie that!" Jack moved quickly toward her but the boat lurched forward and the rapid current began moving the boat away from the dock. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Jack frantically screamed for her as she sat dumbstruck in the boat. Jack looked around, realizing it would be useless for him to dive in after her, she was already too far out. He yelled to her, "Grab the oar and row toward shore! Try to row toward the shore! I'll go get help!"

"Jack!" she picked up an oar and tried to paddle, but the boat began sloshing down the river. "Jack, help!"

Jack ran back toward the road, "Help!" He spotted several men, "Help, my wife is in a boat floating down the river!"

One man said he would go get additional help and the rest of them headed down a path that ran parallel to the river. One man asked Jack, "How did you wife end up in the river?"

"She untied the boat from the dock. The current is so strong, the boat just took off," Jack was frantically running while searching the water for the boat. "I don't see her!"

"The river is fast today, but if she can row the boat, she could get back to shore," one man said.

"I yelled to her to try to row but I don't think she's ever rowed a boat before," Jack said.

"Oh dear. Well, we'll find her, don't worry," the man moved faster.

On the boat, Elizabeth held on while trying to maneuver the oar, but had little success in rowing. Whenever the boat slowed, she rowed as hard as she could, managing to move closer to shore, only to have a current sweep her back into the middle of the river. She was wet from water splashing into the boat and too frightened to feel sick from the swaying and sloshing of the boat in the choppy water. She thought of jumping out of the boat, but was unsure how deep the water was and she worried about the rapid current sweeping her away. She looked around and saw no one either in another boat or on the shore. "Oh Jack, please save me," she said frantically fighting tears.

Three men on horseback came onto the path, "Have you seen her?"

"No, not yet, she must be further down the river, we have to hurry!" Jack said, breathing hard.

"We'll ride further down the river and see if we see the boat."

"Please, I need a horse so I can go with you, I have to find her," Jack said.

"Okay, here, take mine, I'll go get another," the man jumped down and handed Jack the reigns. Jack took off following the others.

The two men left behind began to head back to the road, "Is he aware there's a waterfall less than a mile down the river?"

"I doubt it," the other man said.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue

**The Rescue**

Jack continued riding along the shore, eyes glued to the river searching for the boat, "Where is she?" he muttered.

Two men came down the path in a wagon, offering to help. The other men on horseback continued their search ahead of Jack. "I see the boat!" Someone yelled. Jack pushed his horse to where the men stopped.

The boat appeared to be caught on something, bobbing in the water, back and forth in the current. "I don't see Elizabeth," Jack's voice full of panic.

"No and that boat is headed for the waterfall," one man said.

"Waterfall?" Jack's head snapped to the man, "We have to get that boat! She could have fainted and still be in the boat! She can't go over a waterfall, she'd never survive." Jack rode several feet ahead, trying to see the potential path the boat would take. The men planned their course of action to secure the boat.

Jack jumped down from the horse, barely listening to the men make their plan.

Jack watched the boat, trying to see if there was any sign of Elizabeth, when the boat suddenly lurched and began moving down the river, sloshing through the rapids. "No!"

Jack ran closer to the water, helplessly watching the boat when he suddenly felt a surge in his chest, an overpowering feeling of warmth and he whispered, "Elizabeth." He felt weak and gulped several puffs of air. He looked up to the heavens, "Please…I can't lose her."

He mounted his horse, riding up ahead of the group, continuing to watch the river for any sign of Elizabeth. The path curved and he steered the horse up a small embankment, hoping for a broader view of the river. He stopped when he felt a cool breeze wash over him but he looked around and did not see a leaf stir.

He inhaled deeply, turned and did a double take at what he saw. There near the water's edge he saw a small deer staring up at him. The deer tilted its head and Jack's mouth dropped open, "Elizabeth…." The deer continued to stare at him, until his eyes were drawn to the water. There she was… he saw his Elizabeth. Barely visible in a tangle of downed trees and rocks in the water hugging the shore. Only her head was visible, her hair wet and matted over her face, a piece of her blouse floating on the surface. Was she alive?

"Oh my…Elizabeth!" Jack leapt from the horse and ran into the water, climbing and clawing over the tree limbs and rocks, screaming her name.

The other men heard, "Wait, we'll get her," one yelled.

But Jack didn't stop and he was there, by her side, carefully untangling her from the branches, moving her hair from her face, "Elizabeth…"

He rolled her onto her back, removing leaves and branches from her legs.

"It's okay, I've got you, you're all right," he cringed at the blood on her face and her hand, and choked on his emotion relieved that she was alive while worried about how badly she could be hurt. He lifted her into his arms and headed out of the water. The others tried to help, but Jack had her, secure in his hold.

One man rushed over with a blanket, "We'll help get her back to the hotel."

Jack laid her in the back of the wagon and climbed in pulling her against him. She moaned in pain as she shivered from the cold. The wagon moved quickly down the path toward the main road and straight to the hotel. She moved, "Jack…" she said barely above a whisper. Jack held her tightly, "Shhh, it's okay, I have you now. You're going to be okay."

Once at the hotel, one man ran in to get the doctor and Jack carried Elizabeth into the lobby. People scurried around them wondering what had happened. "Please, I want to get her upstairs to our room."

Once secure in their room, Jack removed her shoes and wet clothing. He pulled a long white nightgown over her and put several blankets on her. He then let the doctor into the room and accepted a tray with a pot of hot tea from one of the hotel employees. As the doctor began his examination, Jack got a towel, rinsed it with warm water and began tenderly cleansing her face. She whimpered at the attention but Jack continued caring for her.

The doctor stood, "Just a few cuts and probably a few bruises that will surface by tomorrow, but otherwise very lucky to be okay."

"Thank you doctor," Jack shook the man's hand. "I'll just get her warm and I think she'll be fine."

They walked to the door and Jack was surprised to see several of the men who assisted with the rescue waiting in the hallway. "Thank you all very much, she's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of her now, thank you again for your help."

"We'll have some hot soup sent up later for you both," one man said, tipping his hat.

"Thank you," Jack said. He quickly returned to Elizabeth who finally stopped shivering. He sat on the bed next to her and held her, fighting his own tears that he'd almost lost her. He kissed her head, careful of the scrape across her temple, "I'm so glad you're okay…I love you so much."

She turned slightly, snuggling against him. Jack smiled, knowing by her action that she would be okay and he gave a silent prayer of thanks. After several minutes, he poured half a cup of tea and tried to get her to drink it. Her eyes fluttered open and she sipped from the cup, but put her hand up stopping him.

Jack put the cup down and put his arms around her, "It's okay. You're all right, you're safe."

"Jack….I ….I tried to get back," she cried, "I thought I could swim…I tried."

"Shhh, you did it, you saved yourself. I'm so proud of you," he ran his hand down her cheek several times, so happy to hear her words. "You did a great job."

"Jack…" She kept shaking her head.

"What? What do you need?"

"Don't make me go on a boat again," she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

Jack couldn't help but laugh softly, "No, never again. You won't go on a boat or near a river ever again."

She began to sob as she put her arms around his neck, pressing against him. Jack held her tightly, "Shhh, its okay. You relax." He helped her lie down.

Elizabeth slept for over an hour and Jack went to the balcony. He couldn't help but think how he almost lost her and how devastating that would have been. He wanted to clear his mind of the image of her frightened face as the boat pulled away from the dock. He shook his head and looked up into the sunshine. He pounded his fists into the arms of the chair, "How could I have let her get in that boat alone?"

"It wasn't your fault," she said, standing in the doorway.

Jack stood, "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" He took her hands, "Come sit with me."

"I'm okay, just glad to be on dry land," she tried to smile as she sat beside him. She squeezed his hand.

"No more boating for you," he smiled, looked down for a moment, "I'm so sorry. When I saw the fast current, I should have just turned around, we should have left then...it's a good thing you jumped out of the boat."

She swallowed, "I didn't jump, I fell out of the boat. I thought of jumping, but I was afraid I would drown. The boat hit something and tilted way over to the side and I just slid right out. Before that I tried to row Jack, I really did, but the boat wouldn't go in the direction I wanted. Once I was in the water I tried to swim and then…well, that's all I remember."

He put his arm around her, "I'm so sorry. Thank goodness you're all right."

"Jack, how did you find me? I wasn't in the boat."

"Elizabeth, it was ….it was….I hardly know how to explain it," he slapped his thigh, "I was looking at the river, I could see the boat, but it didn't look like you were in it. I looked everywhere, and I didn't see you anywhere. I was so panicked, I knew I had to find you, but I didn't know what to do, but I continued riding along the river, searching. Then I saw a deer…"

"A deer?"

"Yes, a small deer, just standing there on the shore. I thought I was seeing things, this tiny deer just looking up at me. I felt a calmness come over me…like a love wash over me, through me…it was your love Elizabeth," he squeezed her hand, "then I looked to the water and I saw you."

Elizabeth blinked her tears, "Oh Jack…"

"The little deer must have run off when I charged into the water after you," he pulled her close, "but that little deer helped me find you."

She put her head on his shoulder and cried. A knock on the door interrupted them. Jack stood, "I'll get it, stay right here."

Two hotel employees were at the door, one pushed a cart that had various covered dishes and the other had beautiful flowers in a large vase, "For Mrs. Thornton, sir."

"Thank you," Jack stepped aside and allowed them in.

Elizabeth came in, "Oh how nice, thank you."

"When you're finished your meal, just leave the cart in the hall, and let us know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Jack closed the door after they left. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she looked at the cart, "it smells so good."

They sat and Jack was pleased to see her eat. "Would you like to take a warm bath?"

She looked up at him.

"Alone…I mean a private bath…"

"It's not that," she smiled, "I don't want to get near water right now."

"Oh, of course…sorry," he felt foolish for suggesting it.

"Maybe we could just take a walk outside?"

"Sure, sounds perfect."

Elizabeth took her things into the bathroom to dress. Moving very slowly, already feeling achy she looked at her leg and her side and saw the beginnings of bruises, "Jack, come here please."

Jack entered the bathroom to see her sitting on the chair in front of the mirror, her chemise dropped down her arms. She pointed her toe and showed him a bruise on her leg and moved her arm revealing a bright red mark on her side. "Oh no," Jack crouched in front of her, gently running his hand across the mark on her side, "the good news is they'll just fade away in a few days," he tried to be positive.

She looked at him and nodded. "You're the only one who will know they're there." She leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm mad I broke my record," he said.

"What?"

"I wasn't there to catch you, I broke my record," he smiled and his eyes twinkled.

She fought tears, "I forgive you…just don't let it happen again." She tried to smile.

"Never," he kissed the mark on her side and she ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist and continued kissing her side. Elizabeth appreciated his tender touches, his lips on her skin. She touched his face and he looked up at her. She caressed his face and he kissed her palm. He reached around and softly massaged the skin of her back. She sighed, enjoying his attention. "Jack…."

He looked up at her again, blinking through wet eyelashes, "Yes?"

"Make love to me…" she whispered, caressing his face.

"Are you sure?" He swallowed, looking over her, not wanting to hurt her.

She nodded, running her hands through his hair.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He lifted her leg and tenderly kissed the bruise before standing and removing his clothing. He lay down beside her and she turned to him, "I love you."

"I love you," he kissed her, overwhelmed with emotion that she was okay.

His kisses were sweet and soft, his movements slow and loving. Every touch was gentle and lingering. Elizabeth hugged him tightly as he kissed her neck and she sighed happily feeling his breath in her ear. She was so glad to feel him close. Time faded away and didn't matter, she was safe in her husband's loving arms, relishing in his attention, his love for her and their connection. She pressed her hands into his back as he gently loved her. She fought tears of happiness of being with this man she loved so deeply. Jack felt a tear in his eye as he kissed his wife, grateful she was in his arms, safe and loving him. He vowed to protect her and now he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He softly whispered in her ear how much he loved her, running his fingers gently down her side and happy at her response to his love.

Later, Jack brought her hand to his lips, Elizabeth rubbed her leg against his. "You know, that is the first time you've ever said that to me," he whispered.

"I needed you….I needed to feel your love," she touched his face and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"You'll always have that," he kissed the top of her head, "always…" He squeezed her arm, "I like that you said that."

"I feel so close to you," she whispered, running her finger across his chest.

"I know, me too," he kissed her again. "If anything had happened…if you would have…" Jack felt his jaw clench.

She rose onto her elbow and looked at him, "My thoughts were of you Jack…of getting back to you."

"Thank heavens you're safe."

She put her arm across his chest, "I am now…here with you."

Jack reached for her nightgown and helped her put it on. "I just want to hold you in my arms."

"It's the only place I want to be," she snuggled against him and hugged him, "this is where I belong."


	6. Chapter 6 Game on Constable

**Game on Constable**

Jack was startled awake by the slamming door. He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth walking toward him carrying a mallet. "Hey! What are you doing?" Jack sat up quickly.

"Come on sleepy, we're going to play croquet!" She swung the mallet down across the carpet.

"Croquet?"

"Yes, come on," she sat on the edge of the bed, "it'll be fun…and it doesn't involve water or a boat."

Jack smiled, "Okay, I guess I don't have to ask if you're feeling better," he climbed out of bed, "I'll get ready for…_croquet_."

She watched him get out of bed and tapped his bottom with the mallet.

"Hey! Watch that!" Jack rubbed his backside.

"Just getting that bottom moving!" She laughed.

Jack smiled at her, entered the bathroom and turned on the water.

Elizabeth went to the door, leaning on the frame, "Are you taking a bath?"

"No, just washing up. Unless you'd like to join me for a bath?" He came to the door and gave her a quick kiss.

"No thank you," She went back to her mallet and practiced swinging it, "I should warn you Thornton, I've played a lot of croquet."

"Oh really?" Jack yelled from the bathroom, "Well I've swung a few mallets in my day. I'll still win, you'll see."

Elizabeth smirked, "Oh really?" she imitated him, "We'll see about that. Should I wait for you downstairs?"

He opened the door and Elizabeth gasped at him, only wearing his underwear, "Oh my…" She walked to him, "If you care to play just like this, I'll let you win," she touched his bare chest.

"Ahh, I won't be needing an advantage," he smiled at her touches but grabbed her hand as it went lower, "Don't touch my mallet."

"Jack!" The corners of her mouth curled up and she giggled.

He laughed and took his clothing from the cabinet. He quickly dressed and they headed downstairs.

"How are your bruises this morning?" Jack asked as he offered his arm.

"Colorful, but not hurting too badly," she said.

"Good, don't want you having an excuse when you lose," he smirked.

She tugged his arm, "No excuses here mister!"

Once outside on the croquet course, "Okay, pick your ball, you get one stroke to start," Elizabeth put her hand on her hip waiting for Jack to make his first move.

"Okay," Jack hesitated.

"Remember Jack, croquet is a subtle, tactical game," Elizabeth said, "we each have a pair of balls…"

"Ahh," Jack felt himself blush, "no comment."

"You get extra strokes if your ball goes through the hoop," she whispered in his ear.

"Are we still talking about croquet?" he replied.

"Do you need me to help you? I can show you how to swing your mallet," she move closely behind him and covered his hands with her own.

"I can swing my own mallet, thank you very much," he replied, "but I do like your helping me."

"Shhh, move your hips."

Jack purposely bumped her, "Like that?"

"Okay, enough coaching, hit your ball," she stepped back.

They each took several turns and Elizabeth moved into the lead. Jack enjoyed watching her play. Her concentration before each swing excited him for some reason and she always gave him a flirty look after each stroke.

Jack wasn't doing as well, but continued playing. "I guess I'm still warming up."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Well you better hurry up, games almost over and I'm winning."

Jack went to her, lifted the brim of her hat and kissed her.

"Jack, that's not allowed in the game!"

"Couldn't help myself," he hoped to throw her off her game, "had to kiss my beautiful wife and formidable opponent."

Elizabeth pouted and put her hand on her hip, she was on to him. As he went to take a turn, she fanned herself with her hand, "It's warm today," she tugged the collar of her blouse, glancing at Jack.

Jack smirked, looking up at her as he aimed, "Nice try Mrs. Thornton," he whacked the ball but missed the hoop.

Elizabeth squealed, "Nice shot Jack."

He tilted his head, "Ahh….."

Elizabeth took her last stroke, "I won! I won!"

Jack let his mallet fall to the ground, "I demand a rematch my dear."

"No, no rematch, I won, fair and square," she clapped her hands.

"Is there a prize for this win?" Jack asked.

"There should be," she walked close to him, "I'll have to think of one." Jack thought she was going to kiss him, but she brushed on past him.

"Ahhh ha," Jack shook his head, "Okay, what's next?"

"Archery!" She swung her mallet.

"Archery? Have you ever done that?" Jack was leery.

"No, but we can learn together," she took his arm, "I already know you have good aim."

Jack chuckled, "I wish I could sneak you off into those bushes right now, I'd get a bullseye for sure," he tapped her lips with his finger, "right there, a big kiss."

Elizabeth giggled and they headed to the Archery field.

A lovely woman with black hair, wearing a tailored suit of black and gray greeted them. "Hello, I'm Annie and I'll be your guide and instructor today."

"Hello, I'm Jack," Jack shook the woman's hand. She smiled broadly at him.

"And I'm Elizabeth…his wife," Elizabeth extended her hand stepping right up against Jack.

"Okay…well, let's take our bow and practice our hold technique," she demonstrated the proper stance and hold one should have with the bow.

Annie went to Jack, "Stand back a bit more, spread your legs," she touched his hips, "face that way without moving your feet." She touched his shoulders.

"Like that?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that's just perfect," Annie gripped his upper arms, "you're an excellent student Jack."

Jack looked at Elizabeth as Annie touched him, "Thank you…" he mumbled.

"Now, put your arm out straight when you are going to aim and pull," she gripped his arm with one hand and his shoulder with the other. Jack felt Elizabeth's cold stare.

"Excellent Jack," she pressed her hand against his, "hold that arrow tightly…"

Elizabeth twisted her bow in her hand watching them.

When Jack glanced again at Elizabeth, her eyebrows shot up as she stared at him.

Jack turned to Annie, "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure Jack," Annie said. "Elizabeth, would you like some help?"

"Thanks for asking, but no, I'll just aim and shoot," Elizabeth released an arrow and got a bullseye. She looked at Jack.

Annie smiled, "Very impressive. Jack, you could do that too." She touched his arm again.

"Okay, we're done here," Elizabeth put her bow down.

Annie turned, "But Jack hasn't shot his arrow."

"Okay Jack, shoot your arrow," Elizabeth watched.

As Jack positioned the arrow in the bow, Annie stepped closer to him.

Elizabeth took a step, "Just shoot the arrow Jack!"

Jack shot the arrow and it sailed high over the target.

Annie was startled at Jack's terrible aim, "Oh my, well, you can do better than that with my help," she handed him another arrow.

"No…no I don't believe I can. One shot, that's all I get," he forced the bow into Annie's hand, "thank you."

He walked to Elizabeth.

"Done shooting, had enough coaching?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, one shot Jack, that's me."

Elizabeth huffed, turned and stormed off. Jack rushed to keep up with her, "Will you calm down," he touched her sleeve.

"I'm calm," she folded her arms, "What game should we play next?"

He stepped closer, "You're the one who wanted to play games."

"Not the "_lets allow women to touch my husband game_", that's not what I wanted."

Jack swallowed a chuckle, "Don't be silly. I don't care about her..or anyone else but you," he reached for her and she sighed against him, "I'm hungry, how about a picnic?"

Elizabeth couldn't resist his dimpled grin and twinkling eyes, "Well… just the two of us?"

"Of course just the two of us," he was inches from her face, "there's no one in this world for me but you. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

They got a basket lunch from the hotel dining room and headed out to a secluded spot past a grove of trees. The mountain view was breathtaking. Jack spread a blanket and they sat. Elizabeth was quiet.

"You were too nice to her Jack," Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do? She was only teaching me."

"She was touching you and that is not how you teach, I should know," Elizabeth began unpacking the basket.

Jack moved closer to her, "Elizabeth, do you think for one minute that I thought anything at all about that?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "No…" She melted whenever he got close to her.

"Of course not," he reached for her.

"Besides I can teach you things ol' Archery Annie can't," she tugged his collar as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Jack smiled, "I'm your willing student…" He gently lowered her on the blanket and they kissed,"teach away Mrs. Thornton."

After several romantic kisses, Elizabeth pushed away, "I thought you were hungry…"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh yes, food…you distracted me."

They ate sandwiches and fruit from the basket. "Have you ever played tennis?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack swallowed and put down his sandwich, "Tennis? No, can't say I've ever played tennis," he sighed.

"It's similar to lawn badminton, we could go play that for a while," Elizabeth put things into the basket.

Jack wiped his mouth and put the napkin into the basket. "It's so nice here, can't we stay here for a while?"

"No, I want to play games," Elizabeth protested as she stood.

"Okay, lets go play tennis." They folded the blanket.

"But if there's an attractive tennis teacher there, we aren't playing!" She wagged her finger at him.

Jack shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous…and I wouldn't call Archery Annie attractive."

"Oh, did you notice?"

He touched her arm, "You're the most attractive woman in the world to me. So please don't be jealous."

She looked down, "I'm not jealous. I just don't think it's proper that someone touches my husband."

"I'm all yours, you know that, you're the only one I want touching me." He slid his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze after he picked up the picnic basket.

Her eyes grew wide, "Jack!"

Jack sighed, "Okay…let's go play tennis."

There was one tennis court available, much to Jack's chagrin, and they picked up rackets and went to the court. A young gentleman came running over to them, "Hello folks, ready to play? Singles?"

Elizabeth turned, "Yes, singles."

"Singles?" Jack asked.

"Have you played before?" the man asked.

"Yes, it's been a while, but yes." Elizabeth said. She looked at Jack who held his hand out. "My husband has not played."

"Okay, we'll get started," the man said.

"Now a man can be the teacher," Elizabeth whispered to Jack, "that's appropriate."

"This is Theresa, she'll show your husband the basics," the man said. Elizabeth sighed.

Jack smirked and shook the woman's hand. She was young, blonde and wearing a split skirt of white cotton with a pale pink blouse. Elizabeth's mouth hung open as she began to bounce the tennis ball.

Jack and Theresa went to the opposite court and she began showing him how to stand and how to swing the racket. Elizabeth hit a ball toward them and Jack hit it back, all smiles.

Elizabeth missed the return because she was watching Jack getting instructions from Theresa. When Jack went to retrieve a ball, he felt a ball whack him in the head. He turned, rubbing his head, "Hey!"

Elizabeth lifted one eyebrow and turned around, telling the male instructor, "Can you help me improve my swing?"

"Yes, lets see…." He approached her and said, "go ahead like you were going to serve the ball."

She whacked the ball over the net….and another…and another. Several hitting Jack, he kept raising his arms to dodge the flying tennis balls.

"You're hitting it a bit too hard," her instructor told Elizabeth as he walked closer to her.

Elizabeth put her hand up, "No, that's okay. I don't really want a lesson." She looked over the net at Jack and his unhappy expression directed at her. She suddenly realized it wasn't Jack's fault that he had female instructors who wanted to help him learn. He certainly was approachable, friendly, polite and oh so handsome, what woman wouldn't pay attention to him. She walked to the net, "Jack, I think we have a card game waiting for us!"

Jack looked at her and smiled, relieved to end this game and to go play cards. He politely thanked Theresa, quickly walked to the net and took his wife's hand, "Thank you, I don't like tennis."

"Neither do I," she laughed.

He got closer, "You really want to go play cards?"

She smiled.

They left the tennis courts and headed to the hotel entrance.

"I'm sorry I was jealous about your instructors today. I should realize that women find you attractive, all you have to do is smile and they all swoon."

Jack laughed, "The only woman I want swooning after me is you Elizabeth. Only you."

She kissed his cheek, making Jack smile.

They entered the hotel and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Oh!"

"Oh no, now what do you want to do," Jack was looking around wondering what she had seen.

"Ice cream, look, the sign says "Ice Cream Social", let's go see Jack," she pulled his hand.

They went into the Confection Shop, bright and cheery with its black and white checked floor and red cushioned seats. Elizabeth had strawberry and vanilla and Jack had chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Yumm, isn't this good?" She asked, stealing a spoonful from his dish.

"Yes, delicious," Jack smiled, "better than being with Archery Annie or Tennis Theresa."

"Very funny…"

"I saw that man trying to give you a lesson," he said, stealing a spoonful from her dish.

"Well, I realized …. " she sighed and waved her hand, "It was just silly."

"People are going to come into our lives Elizabeth. It's important to remember that we're a couple, we're one. There's no one in my heart but you," he reached for her hand.

She sighed, "Yes, we are one. You're the only one in my heart too Jack."

"It's getting late, let's go change and grab some blankets and go on a romantic buggy ride," he said.

"Sounds wonderful," she took his arm and they headed up to their room.

Jack went to the balcony, "You can almost feel autumn in the air, getting dark a little earlier, the breeze is a bit cooler…"

Elizabeth walked behind him and put her arms around his waist, "Yes, it feels wonderful….especially being here with you."

Jack covered her arms with his and turned to face her. "Hey, you changed your dress. I love this pale blue one."

"Thank you, I wanted to wear this one for our buggy ride."

Jack's forehead creased, "Okay, I'm sure it will look beautiful on the buggy." It was a plain blue summer dress, buttons up the front, little ruffled collar with short puffy sleeves and a full flowy skirt.

She ran a finger down his cheek, across his chin, "Well, this dress is so easy to put on...and take off." She turned around and Jack watched her sway her hips.

"I'll remember you said that," Jack said watching her.

"Come on Mr. Thornton... I want to take a nice ride."

"Hmmm, I love you Mrs. Thornton," Jack shook his head.

They picked up a several blankets from the chest and headed downstairs.

Jack drove the buggy to a secluded area out near the pines, the fragrance was refreshing in the twilight.

Jack applied the break and to his surprise Elizabeth moved against him, touched his face and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. His hands caressed her back as she moved closer to him. She slipped her fingers between the buttons on his shirt, touching his skin. Jack pulled back, "We can put a blanket on the ground…"

"Okay," Elizabeth licked her lips.

He lifted her out of the buggy and they spread a blanket, they both came together in a kiss and sank down onto the blanket. Elizabeth pushed Jack onto his back, touching him, kissing him.

"My tiger girl," he kissed her hand as she snuggled against him.

"It's so beautiful here Jack, can we just stay here forever?"

"That would be nice….but it's not so practical…unfortunately," he rubbed her shoulder. When his hand lowered to her side, she winced. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to touch that bruise."

She sat up, "It's okay." She looked at him as she unbuttoned her dress, "I'll show you how it looks."

Jack swallowed as she slid the sleeves down her arms and she raised the fabric of the delicate chemise she wore under her dress. Jack cringed seeing the black and blue mark on her skin. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have that."

She fell against him, as a few tears roll down her cheeks. He held her close, "Shhh, don't cry." He kissed her tenderly and she responded, putting her hands around his collar and holding it in a tight grip. Jack touched her leg, "how is the bruise on your leg?"

"I don't notice it as much," she tugged on her skirt. Jack pulled the fabric of her skirt up. She raised her leg against him and he found that spot where her stocking ended and her soft skin began. He gently placed his hand there, content to touch and hold her leg. Their kisses continued. Her soft sounds enticed him and Jack sighed, "Elizabeth…what you do to me…" Elizabeth's need for him escalated as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it across his broad shoulders. Her lips found the skin of his neck and she pushed him onto his back. He closed his eyes as she placed sweet kisses on his body. She sat up, unbuttoned her chemise, removing it and pressed her body to his. Jack held her close, deeply breathing in her sweet scent. They were totally enthralled with each other, each movement having a purpose, each sound a love song sung to the other. Their palms so tight together, their fingers had no choice but to entwine and hold tightly. Their lips a steady surge of hunger for the love and desire they held deep for each other. Jack was gentle and moved his hands lightly over her skin. She laughed softly when his fingers fluttered across her tummy. He smiled at her and she touched his face, loving the way he looked at her, it was sweet but sultry and full of love. As she moved her legs against him, he moaned slightly and she held him tightly as she kissed his neck. The stars twinkled in the heavens above them as they united in an uninhibited love that only they could share.

Jack held her close, "Hmmm, this was the best game we played all day…."

"Certainly was…," she whispered.

Jack laughed, "Shot my arrow and hit the bullseye!"

"Jack!" She couldn't help laugh, "Yes, you did." She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm wonderful…" she smiled.

"You sure are," he kissed her head.

"Jack!"

He playfully rolled over her, "I know how to keep you warm…" he kissed her lips and she swooned in his arms.

_To be continued...thank you all for your support..and for supporting the other writers. I feel these stories have helped us get to Season Two...So exciting, we're almost there !_


	7. Chapter 7 Love Me Again and Again

_(Friends, I wanted to write a chapter on the newlywed's ambitious activities...just for fun! Hmm, so fair warning...There's lots of lovin' between our Jack and Elizabeth)_

**Love Me Again...and Again**

As they laid under the stars in their blanket on a bed of grass and pine needles, Elizabeth tickled Jack under the blanket, "Don't fall asleep on me!" She was concerned because his eyes were closed.

"I'm not, I'm just very nice and relaxed here under a blanket with my beautiful wife," he gently squeezed her shoulder, "this is wonderful."

"Yes it is," she wrapped her arm around his chest, but then raised her head, "what was that noise?"

Jack rose slightly, "Sounds like a wagon."

"Oh my goodness, someone's coming!" Elizabeth scrambled for her dress.

"No, I think it's up on the road, don't worry," Jack laid back down and pulled her against him. "We should think about heading back soon however."

"I know," Elizabeth kept glancing out past the trees, "would be embarrassing if someone found us here like this."

Jack chuckled, "Embarrassing for them," he kissed her head, "don't worry, no one is going to find us." Jack rolled over her and began kissing her neck as he slid his hands under her warm body. She responded by gripping his shoulders, closing her eyes and enjoying his lips on her body.

"Hmm, I suppose we should go back to the hotel," she whispered, "I was thinking a nice warm bath would be nice. You know, to soothe your muscles after all our athletic activity today."

Jack raised his head, "You want to soothe my muscles?"

Elizabeth playfully pulled the blanket over his head, leaving only his face visible, "Well, you had quite a work out."

"This undercover workout was the best," he smiled as his hand tickled her.

She giggled, "Isn't it always?"

He pushed the blanket off and stood up, "I'm in good enough shape, don't you think?"

She looked over him and sighed, "Yes, you are…absolutely right."

He offered his hand and she stood, wrapping the blanket around her, "Who would ever think that Elizabeth Thatcher would be standing in the woods, naked with a man!" His voice low and seductive.

"Jack, that's not nice," she reached for her dress, "If you ever tell anyone, I'll never forgive you!"

He grinned and reached for his own clothing, "No one will ever know. It's our special secret." He swatted her with his shirt, "But you are a married lady now."

"Jack," she put her hand against her stomach, "Oh…"

"What? Are you okay?" He pulled on his pants and went to her.

She tried to step into her dress, but fell forward. Jack reached for her and was able to soften her fall. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am….I'm fine, thank you," she quickly got dressed.

"You ready to get in the buggy?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Wait, your dress isn't buttoned right, you don't want to go into the hotel like that," he corrected the buttoning job she did on her dress.

"Thank you Jack," she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded again and he helped her into the buggy. He loaded their blankets into the buggy and jumped in next to her.

Once back in their hotel room, Elizabeth went to the bathroom, "I'll start the water for our bath," she looked over her shoulder at him.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm, will be nice." He went back to the bedroom, removed his shoes and everything except his trousers. He went back to the bathroom door and watched her slide her dress off. She put her foot on the chair and removed a stocking. He couldn't contain his excitement at the vision and went to her, "Sit down, let me do the other one….please."

She lifted her dress from the floor and held it to her chest before she sat down. Jack crouched in front of her and slowly removed her stocking. He placed a kiss on her bruise. She touched his face and stayed in the chair.

He shut the water off and poured in some bath bubbles, "All ready! I'll let you get in…" He left the room, offering her a bit of privacy to get herself situated in the tub. He rubbed his chin, worried that she was acting a bit odd, but hearing her giggle he returned to the bathroom and climbed in behind her. She immediately laid back against him and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" She rubbed his legs.

Jack gripped the rim of the tub, "Hmmm, okay, never mind." He picked up the soap and ran it down her arm.

She sighed, "That feels so good." She turned toward him and kissed him. "Now I'm glad you bought that big bathtub for our home."

Jack grinned, "I was hoping you would like it," he rubbed soap on his hands and began to touch her body. "Is that okay?" He whispered.

She ran her hands over him, "Yes, is this okay?"

"Oh yes," he smiled. He repositioned her to face him and they kissed tenderly, while under the water their hands were busy exploring. Jack laughed, "Hey, what are you doing in there?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow went up, "Hmm, nothing," she laughed and pushed him back. She rubbed soap across his chest, "Jack, when you first met me, did you think I was attractive?"

Jack's head jolted back, not believing she could even ask the question, "Of course I did, I've always thought you were beautiful."

"No, well…I mean you didn't like me, so how did you feel about…the way I looked?"

"Elizabeth, you have to know there was a physical attraction…a strong physical attraction."

She pursed her lips and continued rubbing his chest.

Jack wasn't sure what she wanted to hear, "Okay, remember when I came to dinner at Abigail's and you opened the door with that nice black eye? While don't get me wrong, I didn't like seeing you with a black eye and I hope I never see that again, but there was something very cute about you in that moment. You had your hand on your hip and your hair was down all pretty and curly and…well, you were like a tough girl," he touched her chin, "I kind of liked it." He tilted his head.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Oh I remember that black eye….really? You thought that was attractive?"

"It was just so opposite of what you are…"

"What am I?"

He touched her shoulders, "So ladylike, so feminine," his hands went under water, "so amazing," he leaned forward and kissed her, "so much of a woman…" He jumped at where her hand was, "Hey, careful…go easy."

She smiled and moved her legs over his, "Keep telling me Jack…what else did you think of me then?"

He grinned, "I knew you were smart…and I could barely get past those big blue eyes," he touched her cheek, "but once I did," his hand dropped back into the water, "I thought you were the most beautiful, desirable woman I'd ever seen….still think that…and now that I'm your husband, I know it." He touched her intimately.

Elizabeth squirmed slightly at his bold touch and raised herself slightly in the water. Soap bubbles covered her body and Jack raised his hands to wipe them away and plied soft but hungry kisses to her wet skin. She leaned back slightly and ran her fingers through his hair and he continued spreading kisses across her body. Suddenly Jack moved and pushed her back, his lips barely leaving her. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as they moved and Jack raised her legs before he wrapped his arms around her. She gripped the edge of the tub, afraid his movements would push her under the water. Once he calmed down, her hands went back to his hair and onto his back as she accepted all his underwater movements. Jack kissed her neck and she rolled her head to the side, allowing him access to every curve of her neck. Every sound she made, he repeated as his body pressed against hers, totally enraptured in her. Jack gripped the rim of the tub as he continued kissing her and Elizabeth ran her hands down the strong muscles of his arms, the smooth skin of his sides, the firm flexing muscles of his hips and back up again. She moved her leg higher and he moaned into her neck, "Elizabeth…"

"Jack…." She hugged his shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into his skin as the water sloshed around them.

Jack slapped his hand on the side of the tub as he looked into her eyes, "I love you …so much."

She held his face, "And I love you," she kissed his trembling lips.

He sat back and pulled her into his embrace. "Maybe I should turn the hot water on…" he looked at the faucets.

"Pretty hot already, isn't it?" She whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Hmmm, it is," he touched her face and ran his hand through her hair.

She looked at him, knowing he felt as she did, they loved being together, being with each other, loving each other.

"Hmmm, okay, your turn," Jack said.

"I thought we just had our turn…together," she mumbled.

Jack swallowed a laugh, "No, I mean did you think I was attractive? Were you attracted to me?"

"No," she said as she sat back and raised her knees, "Initially I thought you were arrogant and rude and self centered."

Jack's mouth hung open, "Really?"

"Yes, really," she said as she hugged her knees.

Jack nodded, "Well, good to know the truth I guess," he started to stand.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm, "But physically, yes, I thought you were handsome, from that same dinner at Abigail's when you tricked me."

"I didn't trick you," he was on his knees.

"Yes, you did. You said something to me about me being happy to see you there at Abigail's for dinner," she touched his chest.

"Oh I did say that didn't I?"

"You did. You made me so angry," She raised onto her knees. They were face to face.

"I was right however, you were so happy that I was there," he stood.

"No, I wasn't," she stood. "You even commented about my dress not fitting."

"See, I was noticing your physical attractiveness then…it was tight," he stepped out of the tub.

"It was Abigail's and she's smaller than I am," she stepped out of the tub.

He grabbed a towel and began drying her skin, "Well, she is smaller…" he held the towel with both hands in front of her, "in places."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open, "Jack Thornton! How dare you say that!" She grabbed a towel and rubbed it across his chest.

"No…no…I mean, the dress fitting the way it did…." Jack gently dried her arm, being careful with the towel and his words, "and I didn't say the dress didn't fit you there, I believe I said it was short, too short."

"You also said it was tight!" She brushed the towel across his abdomen with a heavy hand.

"Ouch, careful with that," he pushed her hand away.

"Maybe you should have asked Abigail for a dinner date instead of me!" she rubbed the towel over his thigh.

"What? Ouch, careful."

She threw the towel on the floor, wrapped another towel around her and stormed out of the bathroom.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and followed her. "How did this conversation get there? Don't be ridiculous."

Elizabeth slipped on her robe, her back to Jack.

Jack approached her and touched her shoulders. "Elizabeth. All that comment meant was that I was admiring you…early on…"

Elizabeth nodded and turned, "I know…I'm sorry." She ran her hands up his arms, "Guess I just remembered that night and how angry I was when you left…you made me mad."

Jack grinned, "Wasn't the last time I made you mad, but that was long ago." He hugged her, "tonight we just had a nice, romantic bath, let's talk about that."

"Hmm, yes we did. Are your athletic aches gone?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, they are, now I just have other aches," he tilted his head.

"Oh," she giggled. "Would you like to sit on the rocking chair?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Elizabeth…"

She walked out to the balcony and leaned on the railing.

Jack followed, looking at her. "Aren't you tired? We've had a long day…"

"Yes, I am tired," she leaned on his shoulder, "I suppose we should go to bed."

Jack took her hand and they walked to the bed and slipped under the sheet. Elizabeth moved her pillow and found a small box under it. "What's this?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, maybe the maid left you something…" he tried not to smile.

She squinted at him, "I'm sure she did."

"Open it," he said.

Inside was a sapphire necklace that matched the earrings Jack had given her in the restaurant. "Oh Jack…oh it's so beautiful," she crushed her lips to his. "Thank you…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, it's so beautiful," she removed it from the box and clasped it around her neck, "does it look as wonderful as it feels?" She ran her hand over the necklace.

"Yes it does," he pushed her robe from her shoulders, "I'd love to draw you like this."

She blushed, "You can't do that."

"No, but I can do a version of you with the necklace and earrings on," he ran his finger down her chest, "in a lacy corset maybe? Course you'd have to model for me."

Elizabeth giggled, she pulled the robe tight around her and struck a pose, "How's this?"

"Beautiful!" He pulled her against him, "You're so beautiful…"

"I love you Jack, thank you for this lovely gift."

They kissed…passionately. She cuddled against him and they soon fell asleep.

In the morning, Elizabeth woke and crawled against sleeping Jack. She kissed his neck and down his chest trying to wake him. He didn't stir, so she sat up and flipped her leg over him. She bent over him and her hair fell forward and she kissed his ear. She saw him smile. "I know you're awake Jack," she bit his earlobe gently between her teeth.

Jack swatted her away, "Hey, no biting."

She sat up and he took her hands in his. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, but I think I need to get up for a minute," he said, looking toward the bathroom.

"Oh, you do? I'm so comfortable," she bent over, pressing herself against him.

"Please…" he kissed her cheek.

She rolled off him and watched as he moved slowly and grunted getting out of bed. "Are you okay Jack?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Yup, just fine." He walked with a slight limp to the bathroom.

Elizabeth watched, playing with the chain of her new necklace. She posed in the bed, pulling the sheet up against her chest as she exposed her legs seductively. When Jack came out of the bathroom, he looked, "Whoaa. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," she said.

Jack took a deep breath, looking at her, "You're something," he sat on the edge of the bed, he rubbed her leg, "just so beautiful."

Elizabeth moved and knelt behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Are you having athletic problems this morning?"

Jack hung his head forward, enjoying the shoulder massage, "Ah, a little I guess."

"That's okay, I'll take it easy on you," she laughed softly in his ear, continuing to rub his shoulders.

He reached up and tapped her hand. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Now?"

"When do you want to have breakfast?"

She kissed his neck, "I'm not in a hurry…" She slipped her hands down his chest as she pressed against him.

Jack sighed, turned and plopped back onto the bed.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack, if you're tired, it's okay, we can go have a nice breakfast before we go to the Faire."

"Faire?" He asked.

"Yes, they're having a Renaissance Faire! Won't that be fun?"

"Yes, fun…" Jack rolled his eyes and moaned as he pulled her to him. He couldn't resist the charm of her giggling and they rolled across the bed.

_(Next up, the Faire...wonder who will be there?)_


	8. Chapter 8 We Had a Beautiful Honeymoon

_**(Hi everyone, Well Season Two is so close, isn't it wonderful? Below is the ending of Jack and Elizabeth's 'formal' honeymoon...there will be more adventures for them once they return home, so stay tuned. Hope we all enjoy Season Two. I know I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! A special shout out to Cindie and to Bobbi for ahh, some ideas! and of course a shout out to Angel, Lisa's, Laurie, Lori, and all the other wonderful writers who tell us magical stories...Heartie Hugs to all.. Cheryl)**_

**We Had a Beautiful Honeymoon**

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, wearing a lovely pink dress with a scoop neckline decorated with lace and small rosebuds. Jack was sitting on the bed. "Bathroom is all yours Jack?"

He looked at her, "Great, thank you…" He slowly stood and walked to her, taking her into his arms, "You're an amazing wife Elizabeth," he kissed her, "and I love you very much."

She rocked on her feet, "Thank you…you're a pretty amazing husband," she rubbed her nose against his, "I'm so happy to be with you."

Jack smiled, "I'll get dressed…" He walked slowly to the bathroom.

They headed downstairs, had a nice breakfast and walked past the hotel shops, "I wanted to buy a few gifts today, do you mind?"

"Of course not," he squeezed her hand that was tucked at his elbow.

They made several purchases and walked back toward the lobby, "We should go bring these things up to the room," she said.

"Okay. Then what would you like to do?"

She squeezed his arm, "Hmm, I can think of something we could do…"

Jack's eyes went wide, "Ahh, Elizabeth."

She pushed him toward the wall, "Not a good idea Mr. Thornton?"

"A very good idea Mrs. Thornton," he looked to ensure no one was watching and kissed her, "let's go."

Up in their room, Elizabeth put their purchases away and turned to her husband.

Jack stood in the balcony doorway, his hands in his pockets, admiring his lovely wife as she walked toward him. "It was very thoughtful of you to buy the Reverend that gift, he'll really appreciate that."

"Well, he did such a lovely job at our wedding and I wanted us to thank him," she ran her hands up over his shoulders.

"I absolutely agree," he put his hands on her waist. "Are we going to play croquet now?"

Elizabeth's head went back, "Croquet? What makes you think we're going to play croquet?"

"I thought that's what you had in mind…"

Elizabeth smiled, "No that is not what I had in mind."

Elizabeth kissed him and her hands went to his trousers where she quickly unbuttoned them.

Jack laughed, "You are something Mrs. Thornton."

"Hmm, so are you Mr. Thornton."

She slid her hands in the waistband of his trousers and he inhaled deeply at her touch. He began unbuttoning her dress. She pushed his trousers to the floor and he almost fell. "Here, sit in the chair Jack, and I'll help." Jack fell into the chair and Elizabeth untied his shoes and quickly removed everything. Elizabeth stood and walked to the bed.

Jack followed her and stood by the edge of the bed as Elizabeth sat and began to unbutton his shirt. A knock on the door startled them both and when the door opened and the maid appeared, Jack scurried off to the bathroom.

Elizabeth rose and greeted the maid, "Oh, we weren't expecting you."

"I'm so sorry Ma'm, I thought you were downstairs, having breakfast, I'm so sorry." She turned and left the room.

Elizabeth giggled and went to the bathroom to rescue Jack.

He stood there, wearing only his shirt, "She saw my backside!" He yelled, his voice squeaked on the last word.

"No, I don't think so!" Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand.

"She must have, look!" he turned around, displaying his naked backside, which was actually covered by his shirt.

"Maybe that's why she was smiling!" Elizabeth couldn't contain her laughter.

"We better hurry up and get out of here so she can do whatever she needs to do in here and doesn't come back and look at me," Jack brushed by her and put his clothes back on.

Elizabeth stood near the door, still trying not to laugh, she went to Jack and kissed his cheek, "Of all the backsides in this entire hotel, at least she got to see the best one," she teased. "I'll go find the maid, she's probably fanning herself somewhere from all your handsomeness!"

"Very funny," Jack was serious.

"Okay I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yeah, just leave me here in my embarrassment."

He looked at her, "Wait, you like my backside?" The side of his mouth curled up.

She reached and patted him there, "Yes Jack, it's beautiful."

He squinted, and playfully pushed her away, "Go downstairs. I need to wait until I stop blushing before I leave the room….and see all my admirers."

Elizabeth laughed and left the room. In the lobby she was drawn outside the main entrance by music. The Faire appeared to be underway and people were everywhere across the large expanse of lawn in front of the hotel. Elizabeth heard music and smelled the aroma of different foods and walked among all the excitement and activity. There was an area displaying artwork and Elizabeth strolled through the rows of paintings and drawings, thinking that her husband could certainly display his beautiful drawings here. She sighed, seeing one drawing in particular that reminded her of Jack. It was a drawing of the view from a hotel room balcony very similar to their own, showing the mountains in beautiful detail. She wanted to remember to show it to Jack. There were a lot of drawings of the river, which Elizabeth moved quickly past, not wanting to be reminded of that day.

She sighed and moved on, looking toward the hotel entrance for Jack. She smiled thinking of him being worried about the maid seeing him. She knew that, if anything, the maid would have seen Jack's bare legs, which she didn't feel was that bombastic. She put her hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. She continued and sighed, glad she and Jack had started their marriage here, at this beautiful resort and aside from her terrifying ride down the river, it had been a wonderful time. Loving Jack was more wonderful than she ever imagined, she loved his attention, his touch…every movement was special. She rubbed her arm thinking of the sweet things he'd whispered in her ears at those intimate moments. Yes, she loved being Mrs. Jack Thornton.

Jack walked slowly through the lobby, his legs a bit bowlegged, not seeing Elizabeth he headed for the front of the hotel where all the activity appeared to be. As he walked he thought about how he loved being married, he shook his head, his wife was really something, so loving, so caring and oh so eager. He assumed it would be different once they returned home and their normal life took over. In his mind he could love her all day and night, but his body didn't want to keep that schedule. He chuckled softly and then he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman in any setting, he walked up behind her and softly touched her waist. "Here's my beautiful wife."

Elizabeth turned and touched his arm, "About time you showed up. Did the maid chase you down the hall?"

Jack smirked, "No…maybe I chased her up and down the hallway."

"Oh really?"

"The only woman I'd be chasing is you princess," he gave her a quick kiss. "What are we doing out here, anything good?"

"I was looking at the artwork they have on display, you'll have to see it," Elizabeth pointed.

"Okay, but can we get some lemonade first, I'm thirsty, that maid wore me out," he took her hand.

Elizabeth giggled. "I bet she fainted when she saw the rest of you."

"Screamed actually, didn't you hear her?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth pressed against his arm, loving his sense of humor. "There's lemonade there. Look Jack, they have those meat pies too. Remember where we had meat pies?"

He looked around, "I sure do…I remember."

Elizabeth took his hand, "Let's go listen to the music." They walked to where people were dancing and singing and clapping to folk music. "Jack, are you okay? You're walking slowly…"

"I'm fine," he straightened, "just…I'm looking around, that's all," he avoided eye contact with her.

There drank their lemonade and Jack was surveying the crowd.

"Don't be a Constable….stop looking at everyone so suspiciously," Elizabeth said.

"Hmm," Jack took their cups and went to return them.

A well dressed man approached Elizabeth, "Would you care to dance Ma'm?"

"No thank you…" Elizabeth politely replied.

"Ah, one dance will be so enchanting," the man stepped closer and reached for her hand, "I would love someone as lovely as you on my arm."

"No, I don't care to, I'm just waiting for my…" Elizabeth looked back hoping to see Jack.

"My sweet wife, are you waiting for me to return to you?" Another man touched Elizabeth's arm.

Elizabeth spun around, "Marco !"

"Yes, my lovely bride," he kissed her hand and looked at the man, "Excuse us, my wife and I are going to dance." Marco put his hand on Elizabeth's waist, took her hand and began to sway.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered as Marco swayed softly.

"Ah, I could never forget such a beautiful face, how are you my dear?" Marco smiled.

"I'm well, thanks to you rescuing me…again," she smiled.

Jack was surprised to see someone holding Elizabeth, until he got closer and recognized her dancing partner, "I knew it. I knew he'd be here."

"Oh Marco..." Elizabeth couldn't believe she was looking at Marco. Marco smiled at her and then looked up at Jack, "Hello my friend." He stopped dancing and held his hand out to Jack.

"Marco…nice to see you again," Jack shook his hand.

"I would know this beautiful woman anywhere. Where do you travel to this time?" Marco asked, his eyes not leaving Elizabeth.

Elizabeth began to speak, but Jack interrupted, "We're on our honeymoon," he put his hand firmly around Elizabeth's waist.

"What? Ahh, good move my friend…you are a smart man to make this charming woman your bride. Congratulations!" Marco shook Jack's hand vigorously, giving him a twinkling eye.

Jack was apprehensive but gave Marco a sincere, "Thank you…"

"Oh my Bella, what a vision you must have been in a bridal gown," he kissed her hand.

Jack tugged Elizabeth's arm away from Marco's grasp, "Yeah, _my Bella_ looked wonderful. Are you dancing today?"

Marco laughed, "Ah, yes, I dance…for you…in celebration of your love!"

Elizabeth blushed and Jack swallowed, "Okay, go dance, we'll watch."

"Jack…it's nice to see him again," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, nice…if I wasn't here he'd have you wrapped in his ever dancing arms!" Jack snickered.

"He's just a big flirt," Elizabeth held Jack's hand.

"We know about Marco….this one and the other one," Jack said.

"Haven't read the other one in a while, maybe when we get back home, we can read together…" Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, if I remember Marco in the book was pretty romantic, so maybe you could read and demonstrate what his love moves are," he squeezed her waist.

She laughed, "His love moves? Oh Jack really!" She held her stomach.

Jack tilted his head and smiled.

Marco was next to them again, "I need a partner Bella, come ….join me…please." He took Elizabeth's hand.

"I don't know if I can do the steps," Elizabeth began walking with him, but looked over her shoulder at Jack, who was keeping an eye on her. Jack relaxed after a minute seeing Elizabeth smile and laugh as she tried to imitate the steps of the other dancers. She brought joy to everything she did and Jack loved watching her. Once the music stopped, Elizabeth rushed back to him and he took her into his embrace, "You were wonderful…love seeing you happy, smiling…"

"Oh Jack, it was kind of fun, even though I had no idea what I was doing."

Marco came bouncing back, "Well, my friends, I hope I see you again at the next Faire. Maybe I will be near your town and you can show me around! Maybe next time I see you, you have beautiful babies together, yes?"

Jack just smiled at Marco. Elizabeth looked down, blushing.

Jack and Elizabeth walked throughout the crowd. Jack bought cotton candy and teased Elizabeth with the sticky confection and they laughed. They shared a meat pie and more lemonade. Jack couldn't remember being happier. He pulled her close and whispered, "I love you so much. I'm so happy."

She squeezed his shoulder and sighed, "I love you too Jack….being together makes us happy."

"Yes, it does."

They came upon an area of tables and a small orchestra. Couples were dancing to the soft music. Jack twirled Elizabeth around and they danced closely. "Can I tell you this has been the best week of my life," he whispered.

"Our honeymoon Jack… so wonderful and romantic. I love being married, I love you loving me," she whispered.

Jack nodded, "Hmm, guess we figured that part out pretty well didn't we?" Jack's eyes narrowed, he was being serious about how they both naturally learned to love each other.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Yes, we certainly did," she felt herself blush.

Jack sighed, overwhelmed thinking of their beautiful love, he kissed her nose and pulled her closer. He wanted to tell her how much this meant to him, but this wasn't the time. He needed to tell her how much he loved her and he knew he would be able to when they were alone in their room. For now, they just kept dancing.

"Jack, let's go back to the artwork, I want to show you one particular drawing."

"Okay," he offered her his arm.

Elizabeth led Jack to the drawings…"Aren't they wonderful? Almost as good as yours."

Jack leaned closer, "These are very good, the pencil on this canvas creates a deep texture."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, well lets buy one," she searched for the one she'd seen earlier. "Here it is, look it's the view from the balcony."

Jack looked it over, "Sold!" He removed it from the easel and they paid for the drawing. The woman said she would have it delivered to their room.

"Oh look Jack, golf!" Elizabeth asked.

"Golf? Is that another game with a ball?"Jack was not enthusiastic.

Elizabeth giggled, "Yes, a small white ball, come on." They walked to where there was a small area where people were golfing. "Doesn't look hard, almost like croquet. Let's try it Jack." She tugged on his arm.

Jack folded his arms across his chest, "You go ahead, I'll watch."

Elizabeth took a club and a ball and, mimicking the others, prepared to swing. An instructor appeared to offer assistance, "You aren't holding the club correctly Miss," he stood behind her and put his arms around her, correcting her hands on the club, "like this…hold it this way."

Jack's arms unfolded quickly not liking what he was seeing, "Hey…what are you doing?" He stepped up to Elizabeth and addressed the man, "this is my wife!" He took the club from her hand.

"Jack!" She looked away.

"I beg your pardon sir, I am here to offer instruction…" the man said.

"Not with my wife you won't," Jack took her hand, "that's enough golf." They walked away.

"Jack, how embarrassing," Elizabeth way annoyed.

He stopped, "I don't care, I saw the way he was up against you and then you lean forward like that and …and…everyone can see your…your…your charms," he lowered his voice.

"My charms?" Elizabeth was surprised by his reaction.

"Yes," Jack waved his hands in front of her, "you know…your charms."

Elizabeth gasped and tugged the top of her dress up, "Jack!"

"I don't like it Elizabeth," he said and then he mumbled, "Where's Marco when I need him."

"Well, wait a minute. Now you know how I felt when you were getting archery and tennis instructions…"

Jack looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "You're right, I suppose I do. Let's not play games anymore."

"Card games," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, just those," the corner of his mouth went up in a wry smile.

They continued walking around and even saw Marco again, waving to him as he was doing his dancing. They went to an outdoor café where they sat next to each other on a bench at a small table. Waiters walked around offering diners different delicacies. Jack liked sitting so close and was quickly not thinking about food. "I wish I could kiss you…" he put his hand on her thigh.

"Jack, behave..." she pushed his hand away.

"Kind of hard, sitting this close to you," he whispered.

She looked at him, "After this we can go….upstairs..."

"And do what?"

"Whatever you'd like…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Kiss?"

"Of course kiss," she smiled.

"Hugging?" He put his hand back on her thigh.

"Yes, hugging would be fine," she laid her hand on top of his.

"What else?" his voice was getting raspy.

"Whatever comes after kissing and hugging," she lowered her eyes.

"Maybe have a little ro…"

"Romaine!" Elizabeth said as the waiter put down a plate of salad.

Jack slumped slightly and gave the waiter an insincere smile. "Romaine…not exactly what I was thinking…"

He looked at Elizabeth who handed him a fork.

After eating and walking, they went upstairs. "Jack, look at these photos of us!" The hotel had taken a few photographs of them at the dinners they had and displayed them on the desk in their hotel room. "Just lovely," she admired them.

"Here's the drawing we bought," Jack opened the wrapped package, "I'll keep it in here." He looked at Elizabeth, "Is it time?"

"Time?" She turned toward him.

He approached her and drew her into his embrace, "Yes, time…for this…" he kissed her repeatedly. "I think I'll go sit on the balcony, why don't you join me…"

"In a minute.."

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting too long," he winked. Jack got comfortable in the rocker waiting.

Elizabeth watched him and then quickly went to the bathroom to change. She emerged and grabbed the folded gold satin sheet at the foot of the bed and wrapped it dramatically around her body. She made her way to the balcony, where the sheet billowed slightly in the evening breeze.

Jack looked up, "Well, well, what have we here?" His eyes raked over her sheet draped body.

She pointed her toe, revealing her leg.

Jack grinned, "Wearing those nice white stockings I see," he reached for her, "what else is under there?"

She backed away for a moment.

He rocked, looking longingly at her, "Come here," he patted his thighs.

She slowly walked to him and climbed onto his lap. He held her legs where the stockings met her smooth skin, and gently rubbed her thighs while staring into her eyes.

"So, what else is under there, can I peek?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack took a finger and pulled back the sheet revealing a white lace corset, "Nice corset, is that new?"

She nodded, "Yes, can you see my…charms?"

Jack blushed and looked off to the side, "Yeah…but I'm the only one who should see."

"Of course…it's awfully tight," she wiggled slightly.

"Hmmm, I can see that and I can help with that," he began unclipping the front of it.

She put her arms over his shoulders and put her head back as Jack released her from the constricting garment. She gasped when he flung it across the balcony.

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up…after," he began kissing her body.

Elizabeth pushed back and undid his tie and slowly removed it and flung it, "I'll pick that up later too."

Jack laughed, "Your bruise looks better…let me kiss it though to help it heal…" He kissed her side and began to unbutton his shirt. Elizabeth helped and once removed she lifted the sheet over their heads.

"Is this like camping?" she asked.

"I never camped like this before," he was busy removing his trousers and he lifted her, making her squeal and the chair rocked. Their touches were intense and captive yet romantic. He whispered in her ear and she leaned against him rocking the chair. They were together, happy…one. He held her tightly and whispered her name, she pressed her lips to his between gasping for breaths as the chair rocked.

"I love this chair," he kissed her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm, me too," she pushed back a curl from her face.

"We'll have to look into getting one," he caught a laugh in his throat.

Later, they enjoyed a romantic dinner in the restaurant and walked outdoors in the early evening air. Jack walked slowly and Elizabeth was concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful," he squeezed her hand.

She bit her bottom lip, "You certainly are Mr. Thornton."

"You're making me blush Mrs. Thornton," he rubbed his chin and they walked.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"If we want it to be like this, yes. We can always take romantic walks after a nice meal. We just have to get through all the other things in our lives, the work, the chores, other people."

"True…." She clasped his hand and brought it to her chest, "I know we'll always be happy. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you happy Jack."

He moved his fingers slightly making her laugh and then kissed her hand. "We're off to a good start. Now let's go take a bath."

She smiled, held his hand and led the way.

In their room, Jack helped her remove her dress, "Oh good, another corset…" he rubbed his hands together and began to undo it. "Why do women even wear these contraptions?" He removed it and looked at her, "you're so naturally beautiful, why cover up?"

Elizabeth covered herself with her hands, "Jack, it isn't to cover up, it's to produce an hourglass shape."

Jack moved her hands, "You already have the best hourglass shape I've ever seen."

She gasped softly and grabbed his trousers, "You aren't supposed to look."

"Oh really? You think I don't look at you?"

"I didn't say that, just that you're not supposed to," she tugged on his trousers.

"Hey, you have to be gentle, I'm delicate," he grimaced.

One eyebrow shot up, "Delicate?"

They quickly went and climbed into the tub. Jack held her, "I could fall asleep in here."

"Yes, feels so nice."

"We'll have to stock up on bubble bath soap," he tickled her under the water.

Later they lay in each other's arms in bed. Jack was quiet and Elizabeth looked up at him, "Jack, everything okay?"

"Yes…I'm happy…and I'm content," he squeezed her, "this is a nice ending to our honeymoon."

"Yes it is," she kissed his skin.

"Elizabeth…," Jack thought, carefully wanting to use the right words. He put his hand under her chin for a moment, "This has been the best week of my life. It's been such a beautiful week...discovering you…"

"Oh Jack," she smiled.

He shook his head and shifted slightly to face her, "Before, when we were courting, there was always that wall, that propriety wall between us, and well there should have been and we respected that, but I did wonder if it would take time for that wall to come down," he ran a finger across her shoulder, "but you...you not only took that wall down, you obliterated it. And you invited me…and welcomed me…and gave to me."

"That's because I love you Jack," she responded softly.

Jack nodded, licked his lips and continued, "I know…and there's nothing I want more than to make you feel loved and safe. You give me so much…You make me feel strong, your love fills me with a strength…I can't even describe it. I wish I could put into words how I feel." He smacked his lips and looked away.

"Jack, you always express yourself so well," she said, drawing him back.

"You've changed me Elizabeth. You've calmed me but also filled me with an excitement. I was totally prepared to think of my future as being a Mountie and I was fine with that. Now, I think of the future so differently…with you and the family we'll create. I think of you and I want to be near you…and when I'm near you and well…you know that part," he smiled and she laughed softly.

"You've changed me too Jack…I always felt it was wrong to show affection…but now, when you welcomed me too and whenever you're close to me, all I want to do is show you affection. I need you to know how much I love you and that I'm not afraid to show you affection."

"And I love that," he looked into her eyes.

"You've opened my world," she touched his face, "you transport me to a place where I feel like a woman and I like to feel that way…" she glanced at him, but looked away when she felt a tear in her eye.

"Hey, I understand," he kissed her. "You're an amazing woman, and whenever we're together, my world is complete. I can't imagine my life without you," He put her hand on his chest, pressing it against his skin.

Elizabeth snuggled closer against him, "I love you Jack."

He rolled over her, "I love you too Elizabeth," and he kissed her passionately.

_To be continued...Thank you to all who write reviews, you're the best, Love you all !_


End file.
